Little Wolf
by BlueSnowDrop
Summary: Touya got a nice MP3 player and I got a perverted wolf for my Christmas present. It’s not a normal wolf I’ll warn you. One Christmas Eve the wolf climb over to my bed and the next morning I saw an amber eyes guy lying with me!
1. No Ordinary Little Wolf

**Little Wolf **

**Hey! I know I still need to continue my other stories, but I can't stop thinking about this idea. Sorry, I couldn't think of any Christmas story. So I wrote this as a part of a Christmas story.**

**SUM: Touya got a nice MP3 player and I got a perverted wolf for my Christmas present. It's not a normal wolf I'll warn you. One Christmas Eve the wolf climb over to my bed and the next morning I saw an amber eyes guy lying with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!**

1. No Ordinary Little Wolf

_Sakura POV_

I looked dead as I stare at the hairy brown little wolf bellow me. Today was Christmas Eve, the day I was waiting for. Touya and I live alone in a nice big house as dad work in America. Dad never came home for Christmas, but I never complain because he always sends us the **best **presents until now. I looked over to Touya, who held up his MP3 player.

"Wow, this is the best!" I heard him say. I look down at the wolf, which was looking straight at me.

"Touya?" I called.

"What?" he answered.

"Let's switch presents!" I hollered as I held the wolf in front of his face. Touya leaned back as he stepped away from the wolf.

"Yeah right, dad got that for you not me" he stated. I pouted as I set the wolf back down.

"This is not fair! I don't want this for my Christmas present. Why can't I get a MP3 too?" I asked brusquely. Touya ignored me as he listened to music on this MP3 player. I never understand why dad got me a little wolf. He must know that I hate taking care of animals. Suddenly I felt a hairy substance around my leg. I looked down and the little wolf was sniffing all over my feet. Then I felt a wet liquid around my feet. I looked down again and the little wolf was gone and left me a pile of yellow liquid.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered out loud.

"You better clean that up Sakura" said Touya as he walked away. I noticed the little wolf was trying to hide behind the trash can. I slowly walked over to the wolf.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked, angrily. I held the wolf up.

"You know what, I can send you back if I want to" I said to the wolf. The wolf gave me a sweet look which didn't impress me at all.

"If you don't want to go back then you better behave" I said. The little wolf sighed. I went to my room as I carried the little wolf in my arms. The little wolf snuggled closely to my chest, which was disturbing. I held the wolf away from me.

"Just to warn you, I don't like when animals cuddling around me. So please don't do that" I warned him. The wolf jumped out of my hand and went into my bed.

"Hey! Get away from my bed!" I said, terrified. The little wolf sat proudly on my comfy bed. I grabbed the wolf from my bed and set him on the ground.

"Stay!" I shouted. Surprising, he did. He sat still on the ground looking at me.

"You better not make a mess" I warned him. Today was a long day. Maybe I should take a hot bath. I walked toward the bathroom and stepped into the tub. The water was in perfect temperature. I relax myself.

SPLASH! I noticed the little wolf was in front of me, swimming with his tiny feet.

"How did you get in here?" I asked the wolf. Then I realized the wolf was drooling. Why was he drooling? I wonder……………….

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered out loud. I quickly got dressed and held the wolf by his collar. I quickly ran downstairs where I saw Touya making dinner.

"TOUYA!!!!!!" I shouted.

"What is it Sakura? Don't tell me he made a mess again?" he said as he grinned.

"THIS WOLF IS PERVERTED!!!!" I hollered as he held the wolf toward Touya.

"How so?" he asked.

"While I was taking my bath, he sneaked in with me and he was DROOLING AT ME!!!" I yelled out.

"That's a good one Sakura. Maybe he's hungry. You didn't feed him since he got here" said Touya.

"And why would an animal be drooling at you?" he stated. I looked at the little wolf. And it seemed like he was smirking at me.

"Are you smirking at me?" I asked to the wolf.

"Animals can't smirk." stated Touya. I looked at the little wolf again. My eyes are gone weird or this little wolf was smirking at me. Right then I knew that this wasn't an ordinary wolf.

"Sakura, the wolf is not perverted and there is no way it can be. So get ready to eat dinner." said Touya. Touya was right. There was no way this wolf could be perverted. Well this was the first time that I ever taken care of an animal so I guess I'm a little frustrated.

The day went by so fast and Christmas Eve was coming to an end. I picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo number.

"Hey Tomoyo?" I said as I watch the little wolf walk by me.

"Hi Sakura! So what did you get for the Christmas present from your dad?" asked Tomoyo. I looked at the little wolf dully.

"A wolf" I said simply.

"WOLF?!" I heard Tomoyo hollered out loud.

"It's a baby wolf" I explained. I heard Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Oh ok, but isn't it dangerous?" she asked. I looked at the wolf, which was cuddling around me.

"Nope, it's harmless" I replied as I push the little wolf away from me.

"Don't forget the Christmas party at my place tomorrow" reminded Tomoyo.

"Ok well see you tomorrow" I said as I hung up the phone. I turned off my light and went into my bed. Then I felt a hairy substance under the blanket. And wouldn't you know, it was the little wolf.

"Didn't I told you that you can't be in my bed?" I said as I pick up the little wolf and place him on the floor. I watched the little wolf walk slowly away. I ignored him and closed my eyes.

_End Of Sakura POV_

_The Next Day_

Sakura suddenly felt a wind breezing across her face. Sakura slowly open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she noticed a chestnut color hair in front of her.

"Damn little wolf, I told you to stay away from my bed." mumbled Sakura. Sakura slowly rubbed her eyes to get a better sight.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Sakura as she realized a guy, with chestnut color hair, lying beside her. The guy slowly opened his eyes and sat up beside Sakura.

"Who are you? And how did you came in here?!" asked Sakura.

"My name is not little wolf. It's Syaoran" corrected the guy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Little wolf?" retorted Sakura as she observed Syaoran closely. Syaoran had the same exact amber eyes as little wolf and also the same exact color hair.

"You're not little wolf. Little wolf is a wolf not a human" stated Sakura.

"Let me explain." said Syaoran

"When I sleep with a pure hearted girl on Christmas Eve, I become a human for a year." explained Syaoran. Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura. Sakura cheeks suddenly bush bright pink.

"Your father was right. You are an Angel." said Syaoran as he grinned. Syaoran got up from the bed and stretched out his arms.

"This is my first time that I actually become a human. Every Christmas I failed because the girl heart weren't pure enough." Syaoran looked back at Sakura again.

"That's odd, I thought I'll surly failed since you were so cruel and evil to me………"

BAM! Sakura throw a pillow directly at Syaoran face.

"OW! THAT HURTS!!!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura tighten her fist and bite her lips.

"So you're saying that you were the little wolf all along." said Sakura as she breathe heavily.

"Yep!" said Syaoran proudly.

BAM!BAM!BAM! This time Sakura throw her alarm clock, books, and her phone.

"Gee! What did I do?!" hollered Syaoran.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" said Sakura angrily. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Nope sorry, I don't remember" said Syaoran dully.

BAM! This time it was her hard fist.

"Now, I hope you remember" said Sakura.

"If you're talking about the bathroom incident then I didn't saw anything" claimed Syaoran.

KABAM! Sakura throw a pile of trash on Syaoran.

"LIAR!" shouted Sakura as she walked abruptly out of the room.

"Gee, like there was anything to see" admitted Syaoran quietly.

"I heard that" Sakura voice appeared behind Syaoran.

"SHIT! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" hollered Syaoran as he get ready to run off, but it was too late. Sakura knocked Syaoran on the head with Touya baseball bat.

**So, how was it? Interested for another chapter??? Thanks for reading it anyway!!!!!**

**Merry Christmas!!!!**


	2. Side Effect

**Little Wolf **

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! And thanks for giving me some feedbacks on my story I'm so glad many people enjoy it! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Chapter 2: Side Effect

_Syaoran POV_

I could feel the horrid pain every time I touch the red bump on my head. How can this be? How can this evil person actually be pure hearted? This can't be true. There must be a mistake. I pouted as I watch Sakura walk back and forth with the phone close to her ear.

"Why isn't dad picking up the phone?" I heard Sakura asked. When she looked slowly over to me, I quickly showed her my sweetest smile. She glared at me in a cute way. Why does she hate me? Or maybe she was just showing her love threw hate. Yeah, dream on.

"What am I doing? He never answers the phone" said Sakura as he hung up the phone. I can tell her voice hold a sorrow tone. I wonder when was the last time she talked to her father. Then Sakura quickly looked toward my way with most serious glare. I show her my playful smile.

"Why won't you go back home?" she said in an unpleasant tone.

"I am home" I said as I sat in her comfy bed. Then Sakura gave me her death glare to get off the bed. I quickly got up before she threw another item.

"Then change back into a wolf" she suggested

"Impossible" I simply said.

"Sakura!" I heard Touya near by.

"Great! Touya is awake!" I said joyfully as I ran toward the door.

"WAIT!" hollered Sakura as she blocked my way. I can hear Touya footstep coming closer and closer.

"Sakura, is someone in there with you" said Touya.

"I bet Touya will be surprised to see me" I said excitedly

"Are you INSANE! This mean trouble for me!" said Sakura as she quickly looked around the room.

"Trouble?" I retorted, clueless

"If Touya find out that a guy is in my room…….."

"Sakura?" Touya voice was right behind the door.

"For now, let's keep this a secret from Touya." said Sakura.

"But………" Before I said another word Sakura push me into her dark closet.

"Hey Touya" I heard Sakura say.

"I thought I heard a voice in there" said Touya.

'Yep that voice was me.' I thought as I stood in the dark closet.

"I'm going to be out and I assume that you're going to Tomoyo party?" I heard Touya said. A party? Hmm, I did heard Sakura talking on the phone yesterday about a Christmas party. BAM! Ouch, did I bump into something. Man, I wish I could see in here.

"Hey, is there something in your closet?" said Touya as I heard his footstep coming toward me.

"It's probably Little Wolf" said Sakura quickly. Didn't I tell her not to call me that?

"No wonder your room smells like crap. You better take Little Wolf a bath" suggested Touya. What! I smell like crap!

"Let's get out" said Sakura as her voice faded away. I slowly stepped out of the closet.

"I don't smell like crap" I said as I sniff myself.

_RingRingRing_

I heard Sakura phone rang. I walked toward the phone and picked it up. I press a button that says 'talk.' I held the phone close to my ear.

"Hey Sakura! I hope you didn't forget about the Christmas party!" said a girl. She must be the girl Sakura talk to last night.

"Guess whose coming?" said the girl. I stayed silent.

"YUKITO!" the girl said it so loudly, I back away from the phone. Yukito?

"Aren't you exited? You better thank me later. It took me a long time to get your crush to join my Christmas party" she said. Crush? Sakura had a crush?

"Ok I have to go now. See you later!" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Sakura has a crush…….." I said terrified. I dropped the phone and stood like a zombie. I never thought Sakura will have a crush. Then again I should have expected it.

"This is bad…." I mumbled.

"Hey!" hollered Sakura as she popped in front of me.

"I'm going to my friend Christmas party so stay here until then" said Sakura. I watched Sakura grabbed a dress from her closet. She must be getting ready for the party. Sakura walked toward the bathroom. I quickly followed behind her. Before she went in, she turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you following me?" she questioned.

"I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice if we go to the party together." I suggested. She looked at me unpleasantly.

"I'm going to change so don't even think about coming in here" she said as she walked inside the bathroom.

"Like I want to" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" I heard Sakura say. Damn, I thought she went in the bathroom.

"Nothing" I say, innocently. Sakura shut the door. I jumped into Sakura comfy bed. I lay down and looked at the white ceiling.

"So Sakura crush is coming to the party" I said softly. Then I grinned lightly as I planned to follow her secretly to the party.

_Later_

Just as I planned, I followed Sakura quietly to the party. Sakura was wearing a nice red dress with green designs. She didn't look so bad. But I'll admit she looked way cuter in her nightgown. I watched her stepped into a blue house. The house was much bigger than Sakura. It had a nice garden in the front. And above it, there was a balcony.

"Bingo" I said as I grinned. The plan was perfect. I will climb up tree that was next to the balcony and secretly enter the house. When the area was finally clear, I quickly ran toward the tree. I slowly reached to the first branch of the tree.

"AHHH!" I heard a clamorous voice above me. Then I noticed a guy, who had black hair with matching glasses, falling above me. CRASH! The guy landed on my back as I lay flat on the ground.

"Damn, I was pretty sure the plan will work" I heard him say.

"Do you mind?" I said as I feel the pain on my back.

"Oh sorry dude!" he said as he got up. I got up and patted the dirt off my cloths. So I guess he was planning the same plan as me. Bummer that means the plan didn't work. I observed him rubbed his sullen cheek.

"There got to be a way in" he said. Great, I need to go in before Sakura meet this Yukito dude. I started walking toward the back yard of the house. The second plan was to go through the back door.

"Hey, where are you doing?" I heard him say as he walked beside me.

"To the back yard" I answered.

"Oh I see! You're thinking about sneaking in the back door. Great idea!" he said. We walked together toward the back yard.

"I'm Eriol by the way" he introduced.

"Syaoran" I introduced back.

"And you're sneaking in for….." I started to say.

"Got pay to" he said simply. He got pay to sneak in?

"No one can sneak in Tomoyo house because her house is full of security. So I made a bet that I could." he said. I slowly glanced at him. He was about an inch shorter than me.

"So do you think someone will be guarding the back door" I asked.

"Dunno" he said as he slowly walked away from me. I watched him walked behind the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'll be right behind you" he said. What a weirdo. I continued to walk. Suddenly I heard an unpleasant noise. I looked over to a big black dog, who was growling angrily at me.

Crap. The dog started to chase me.

"Eriol help me!" I hollered as I ran rapidly across the yard.

"You're doing a great job Syaoran!" I heard him shout. Great job? I looked over to Eriol, who was still behind the tree. I bet he knew there was a dog. Then why didn't he tell me about it!

"Eriol, this dog is going to tear me apart!" I hollered as I feel the tense of the angry dog near me. I looked over to Eriol, who was walking into the back door. Eriol, how can he do this to me? I feel like a bait……….wait I AM A BAIT!

"ERI-" I clumsily tripped over a rock and fell right toward the ground. I heard the dog rough breathing near me. Will this be the end! I closed my eyes tightly, prepared to be attack by the dog. Then I felt a wet liquid on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw the dog was licking all over my face.

"Hey boy…..er…..I mean girl" I said. This dog might sense me as a wolf. I pat the dog on the head and stood up from the ground. I walked toward the back door and slowly went inside the house. I saw people chatting, eating, and dancing. I looked around the room for Sakura. Then I saw her walking into a different room.

"Sakura!" I hollered, but she didn't hear me. I ran toward the crowd and straight to the room Sakura went in. I got to stop her before…………. Suddenly I felt hot and dizzy. I went into the room and saw Sakura walking toward a tall guy, who had silver hair and wore glasses. The heat was rushing threw my vain. I quickly went into the bathroom. I looked at my hands where little brown hair started to appear. Then I fell into the stiff ground.

"_Aww man I don't feel well" _I said.

"Hey, is someone in here?" I heard a voice above.

"How cute! It's a puppy!" someone hollered. A puppy? I looked at my hands which became a claw. NOOOOOO!

"Let me see" I heard another girl voice popped beside me. Then more girls started to surround me, petting me and holding me.

"How adorable, is it Tomoyo?" said another girl. I better get out of here. I quickly ran away from the mob of girls. I search around the room, looking for Sakura. Where did she go? She was right there a minute ago. Then I started running with my tiny feet around the huge room. I'm lost!

"Hey there" I heard a familiar voice above me. Then someone held me up and set me on the table full of foods.

"I bet you're hungry." I looked up and noticed Eriol eating a piece of chicken.

"_ERIOL, YOU BASTARD! How dare you use me as bait!" _I hollered

"Ah, I see you want a piece of chicken too" he said as he handed me a big piece of chicken. I quickly jumped back into the floor and started stiffing around Eriol foot. Get this, you freak!

"What the? Hey what are you doing? EW! GROSS!" I heard Eriol hollered, terrified.

"There is the puppy!" I heard the mob of girls shouted. Shit, I better find Sakura.

I started running around the room again. Where can she be?

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure you'll meet him again" said a feminine voice. I saw Sakura at the corner of the room.

"_SAKURA!" _I yelled in relief. I ran toward Sakura as fast as I can.

"Little wolf?" I heard her say. I quickly jumped into Sakura arms. Finally I'm safe.

"Sakura is that the wolf you got from your dad?" asked the girl with amethysts eyes and deep purple hair. She must be Tomoyo.

"What happened? You're back into a wolf?" she whispered. Yeah, thanks to you I changed back.

"_Well Sakura, it's a side effect. Every time you meet the person you really like, I turned into a wolf for 12 hours. It's against the rule that I'm telling you this information, but who cares. You can't even understand me right now." _I said

"How cute, I think he's talking to you" said Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura, is that your puppy" NOOOOO! Not the mob of girls!

"_Sakura, hide me from them!"_ I hollered as I hide myself under Sakura arm.

"It's actually a baby wolf" said Sakura.

"_I'm a mini wolf! Not a baby!"_ I stated.

"Aww a wolf! What's his name?" they asked.

"Well I call him Little Wolf" said Sakura, who seemed to be enjoying herself showing me off to the crowd.

"_It's SYAORAN!"_ I corrected

_End Of Syaoran POV_

_Normal POV_

Sakura finally came home from the party. Syaoran looked like he was ready for bed. Syaoran quickly followed Sakura into her bedroom. Sakura observed Syaoran running quickly toward her bed. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and grabbed his collar.

"What do you think you're doing, Little Wolf?" asked Sakura as she walked straight to the door.

"I don't know how you changed but I hope you don't change back. Of course you won't because you'll NEVER sleep with me" stated Sakura as she placed Syaoran into the ground. Sakura then slammed the door in front of Syaoran face.

"_Gee this is only a side effect. I don't need to sleep with her to change back."_ said Syaoran as he walked away.

_Later_

Touya finally came back from the party. Touya looked around the house, looking for Sakura. Sakura usually watch movies as she wait for Touya, but somehow the house looked empty. He slowly walked upstairs and toward Sakura bedroom. He turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Sakura?" he called out quietly. Touya walked toward the bed and found Sakura sleeping peacefully. Before Touya walked out of the room, he noticed something moving under Sakura blanket. Touya slowly removed the blanket. Then he noticed Little Wolf was cuddling around Sakura.

"And I thought she hated animals" said Touya quietly. Touya left the room as he shut the door.

**Hey! How was it? Does this story just get weird? It was longer than I expect it. This chapter may not be so hilarious than the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review and the feedback!**

_**THANKS TO:**_

**DarkCatriona** Thanks for the review! I fix the part I messed up on. Thanks for telling my mistake.

**Kriz:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I'm not mad at you, but really thankful. Thanks for spotting my mistake!

**Wonton:** Thanks A LOT! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Illusion Dragon** Thanks A LOT! Wow, I finally wrote another chap! So how was it? A little lame, wasn't it?

**Kiki:** I'm glad you enjoy the beginning. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for the idea!

**Kurisutaru:** Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoy it!

**XtopangelX** THX! For reviewing! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy. But I did finally updated, but I'm not sure if it was worth it. THX A LOT!

**luckyducky7too:** Thanks for the review!

**Elvirna**: Wow, a fan of EXT, read my fic. I'm really thankful! I know what you mean. I wrote another chapter, but was it a great idea? I'm really worried that I'll disappoint the readers. Sorry if I did. THX anyway!

**DLster:** Thanks for the review!

**hooty** Thanks for the review! I didn't stop at the first chapter, because the wonderful review I gotten. Thanks a lot!

**Pinaygrrl** THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING!

**Ccsluva:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy it! Love your idea and I was planning to do that too. And I will, later on.

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ** Wow, thanks for the review! I did write more, but was it worth it? Thanks again!

**Jessica-chan** Thanks for the review!

**Anime2Yasha** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny. THX!

**SaSuKaY**: Thanks for the review! I wrote this chapter longer, was it any good?

**feshnie** Thanks for the review! I guess Touya will find out soon! I mean they can't hide it forever! THX!

**xOokami-Himex** Thanks a lot for the review! Glad that you enjoyed it!

**Sugacoated-Cherries** Thanks for the review!

**cOpYkiTTeN92** Thanks for the review! And the feedback! I'll keep that on mind! THX!

**K-animeluverpwincess** I'm glad you enjoyed it! THX for the review!

**Lil'EmeraldAngel13** Thanks for the review!

**animelovereternal** I'm glad it made you laugh. THX for reviewing.

**rylee smith:** Thanks for the review! I will try to write more chapters, that is if it's worth it!

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoy it!

**Nanie-san** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was hilarious! Sorry if this chapter wasn't so hilarious! THX Anyway!

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Gozen**: Thanks for the review!

**Shimela** Thanks for the review! I did try to continue it. How was it?

**kawaii-fan**: Thanks for the review!

**angel sakura blossom** Thanks for the review! Sakura doesn't like taking care of animals. She thinks its disturbing, but hopefully that will change.

**l x lmystikalxstarzl xl l:** Thanks for the review! I did continue it for the readers, but I'm not sure if it was worth it. THX!

**April:** Thanks for the review!

**Fiana-Water** Thanks for the review!

**Arianla**: Thanks for the review!

**maixwolfblossom:** I'm glad you liked it! THX A LOT!

**gUrLa-aYa:** Thanks for the review!

**AHHHHHHHHHH** :Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Cherrysinger:** Thanks for the review and thanks for the suggestion. I totally agree with you. Sakura is a sweet pure hearted girl. I guess she was really mean to Syaoran. I won't make Sakura a meanie like my other story. Excepts when she gets mad at Syaoran for doing stupid things.

**Mary**: Thanks for the review! So how was this chapie? THX A LOT!

**Wow, I'm finally done! Thanks for the review everyone! I usually don't write back thank you notes for the reviewers, but I decided to do so for once! Anyway Thanks A LOT!**


	3. Unexpected Events

**Little Wolf **

**Hey, thanks for the review! It really means a lot to me!**

**Note: Syaoran does become nude when he transform back into a human. And at the beginning he prepares clothing when he was with Sakura. I guess it would be weird if he didn't. Anyway thanks for cristal-shian for spotting that. I guess I didn't explain at all about the clothing part. Then again it would be explained in this chapter. So…..READ & ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Events

_Sakura POV_

I yawn deeply as I got up from my bed. Then suddenly I felt something on my foot. I looked below me and noticed Little Wolf tapping his tiny paw on my foot. How did he get in here? Did Touya let him in? I ignored Little Wolf and walked downstairs. I saw Touya in the kitchen, making breakfast as he listen to his MP3 player. I sighed as I realized Little Wolf was beside me. I had no clue how Little Wolf changed back into an animal, but I hope he doesn't change back into a human.

"Hey Sakura, I'm surprised you're getting along with Little Wolf" Touya started to say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously

"You guys looked really cute together last night" he said. Last night? What was Touya talking about?

"I hope he didn't make a mess on your bed" said Touya. Mess on my bed? Wait a minute! ON MY BED!

"Touya, what do you mean on my bed? Don't tell me Little Wolf was on my bed last night. That's impossible because………………."

"Just admit it Sakura. You got attracted to him" said Touya. I looked down at Little Wolf, who was sneaking away from me. How did he come into my room? Wait, Little Wolf didn't change into a human.

"Sakura, aren't you late for school?" asked Touya.

"Right! I have school!" I hollered as I quickly ran upstairs to my room and changed into my uniform. I grabbed my bag which seemed to be little heavier than usual. I quickly ran out the door and hopped into my bike.

Later at the girl locker room, I began to change into my gym cloths. So Little Wolf slept with me, but didn't change into a human. Maybe the guy, Syaoran, was lying to me. Maybe the whole story about sleeping with pure hearted girl will let him stay as a human for a year was a joke. I reached below me for my gym shirt. Then suddenly I felt something hairy. I looked down and realized Little Wolf was below me, staring at me with his big wide amber eyes. He seemed to be blushing…………..

"AHHHH!" I hollered as I quickly cover myself with a towel.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I heard Tomoyo said as she ran toward me. I slowly pointed at Little Wolf, who sat cutely.

"Aww, it's your Little Wolf" said Tomoyo as she picked him up.

"B-but Tomoyo, he's……………." I couldn't forget the day when Little Wolf changed into a human boy. Didn't he learn his lesson not to spy on girls like that?

"Tomoyo, he's pre-pre-PREVERTED!" I hollered out loud.

"What are you talking about Sakura? He's so cute!" stated Tomoyo as she held Little Wolf close to her chest. Then I observed Little Wolf cuddling into Tomoyo chest. I quickly grabbed Little Wolf away from Tomoyo.

"You may fool Tomoyo, but not me" I stated as I looked into Little Wolf amber eyes. Then Little Wolf winked at me. I stood motionless as I dropped Little Wolf into the ground.

"Tomoyo, he just winked at me" I said as I shivered

"Wow, he can wink!" said Tomoyo amazed. Then she petted Little Wolf on the head. I can't take this anymore.

I held Little Wolf as we walked into the field. I glanced at Little Wolf and noticed his tail wigging around. He must be in a good mood.

"Oh look! It's the puppy again!" I heard the mob of girls shouted. Then they quickly ran over to me and start petting Little Wolf. It seemed like Little Wolf was popular around girls. If only they knew how perverted he really was. Little Wolf, who seem to be annoy by the girls, jumped out of my arms and ran off. I watched Little Wolf ran with his little feet.

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

"_Not the mob of girl's again."_ said Syaoran as he quickly ran with his tiny feet away from the mob of girls.

"_I have less than an hour left to transform back into a human."_ said Syaoran as he walked through the bushes.

"So you actually sneaked into Tomoyo house?" said Yamazaki. Syaoran peaked threw the bushes where he saw Eriol and Yamazaki chilling under the tree.

"Yep" said Eriol

"I can't believe it" said Yamazaki, who surely thought Eriol won't be able to sneak into Tomoyo full security house.

"That will be twenty bucks" said Eriol as he lay out his right hand. Yamazaki slowly got out the money from his pocket. Syaoran slowly walked toward Eriol and Yamazaki. Eriol slowly glanced toward the ground and realized Syaoran was in front of him. Eriol sat motionless as he stared at Syaoran amber eyes.

"_Hey Eriol, nice to see you again"_ said Syaoran

"Hey, you're the one who pissed on me!" stated Eriol as he pointed at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked and quickly jumped up high. Then he grabbed the money with his teeth from Eriol hand. Without hesitation, Syaoran dashed away from Eriol.

"Hey! MY MONEY!" shouted Eriol as he quickly started to chase Syaoran. As Syaoran ran toward the track field, he slowly glanced back where he saw Eriol behind him. Syaoran continue to run into the field. Eriol, who was losing breath, started to slow down.

"Damn, he may be little, but he sure run fast" stated Eriol as quickly catch his breath and continue running. Tomoyo noticed Syaoran running around the track as Eriol chase him behind.

"Sakura, there's your Little Wolf. He seems to be chase by that guy over there" said Tomoyo. Sakura watched Syaoran being chased by Eriol. Then Sakura started running to Syaoran. Syaoran started to slow down and began to walk. Eriol, who was exhausted, also began to walk.

"Give me back my money" said Eriol as he breathes heavily. Syaoran collapse on the ground as Eriol walked toward him. Eriol stood in front of Syaoran. Eriol reached for the money. Then suddenly Syaoran opened his mouth and bit Eriol hand.

"Oww!" hollered Eriol. Before Eriol grabbed Syaoran, Sakura quickly grabbed him first. Eriol looked up at Sakura.

"Don't you even think about hurting Little Wolf" stated Sakura as she held Little Wolf in her arms. Syaoran looked up at Sakura with watery eyes.

"_Sa……Sa……..SAKURA! You DO care about me!"_ hollered Syaoran, happily.

"Hey, your Little Wolf was the one who took my money" said Eriol. Sakura noticed Syaoran was holding money in his mouth. Sakura took the money from Syaoran.

"Here" said Sakura as she handed the money to Eriol. As Sakura walked away from Eriol, Syaoran stuck out his tong at Eriol.

"Why does he hate me so much?" questioned Eriol. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo.

"Hey Little Wolf, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran nodded.

"Ok Tomoyo, let's run a lap before our teacher holler at us again" said Sakura. Syaoran sat on the bench as he watched Sakura and Tomoyo run.

"_Sakura doesn't hate me. Now I know I do have a chance against her"_ said Syaoran

Tomoyo and Sakura finally finished running their laps. Tomoyo and Sakura walked back to the girl locker room as Syaoran followed them behind. Syaoran looked at the clock on the wall and realized he had only thirty second to change back into a human.

"_Oh no! Time is almost up for me"_ said Syaoran. Syaoran heard a group of girls coming into the locker room. Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura, trying to get her attention. But Sakura was too busy chatting with Tomoyo. Syaoran glanced at the clock again and realized he only had ten second left. Syaoran ran around in circle, wondering what to do. Then he saw an opened window. Without hesitation, Syaoran jumped out the opened window which was on the third floor. Syaoran looked below him, where he saw hard cement. Syaoran moved his body to the left, where there was a nice soft grass. Then suddenly he saw Eriol walking toward the grass. Instead of continue walking, Eriol just stood in one place of the grass where Syaoran was falling. Syaoran tried his best to move to the right, but he noticed hard cement. Syaoran quickly moved to the left, where he noticed Eriol was still there.

5,4,3……………….

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_ Syaoran hollered. Eriol looked up and saw Little Wolf above him.

2……… Realizing Syaoran was above him, Eriol quickly step away to the right.

1……… POOF! Syaoran had changed into a human and fell directly into the soft grass.

"Oww………." mumbled Syaoran as he lay flat on the ground. Everything was in complete silent until a loud laugher appeared.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Syaoran heard a clamorous laugh from Eriol. Eriol pointed at Syaoran naked butt and laugh abruptly. Realizing Syaoran didn't have any cloths, Syaoran quickly ran into the bushes. Eriol fell into the ground and held is stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Man, how embarrassing" said Syaoran. Syaoran become naked when he transform back into a human. Usually, he get prepare like when he prepare clothing when he was with Sakura. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to grab clothing. Eriol got up from the ground and wiped away his tears.

"Hey Syaoran, I know it's you in the bushes" said Eriol.

"Damn." said Syaoran, hoping that Eriol didn't recognize him. Eriol took out his gym cloths from his bag and throw it into the bush. The gym cloths landed on Syaoran head.

"Wear this for now" said Eriol as he try to hold his laughter. Syaoran quickly wore on the cloths. Syaoran slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"Man Syaoran that was sure unexpected." said Eriol

"Eriol, please keep this a secret!" pleaded Syaoran.

"Sure why not." said Eriol. Syaoran sighed in relief.

"That's odd, I definitely saw Little Wolf falling above me." said Eriol as he looked at Syaoran, suspiciously.

"Um…..What are you talking about?" said Syaoran as he wondered his eyes around.

"Spit it out Syaoran! If you don't tell me then I'll tell everyone about ……………"

"Ok! I will tell you, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret!" stated Syaoran.

"Promise." said Eriol.

_Later_

Syaoran and Eriol sat under the cherry blossom tree. Syaoran told everything about his transformation. Eriol listen to Syaoran words, amazed.

"So you were curse and turned into a wolf for the rest of your life…….. Bummer" said Eriol.

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah I know. It was a miracle that I found a pure hearted girl. But the thing is that she is my last chance to remain as a human again." explained Syaoran.

"Last chance? What do you mean?" asked Eriol.

"If she doesn't fall in love with me until next Chirstmas then I'll remain as a wolf forever." said Syaoran sadly.

"I see. And you changed back into a wolf for 12 hours if she meets the person she really likes" said Eriol

"Yep." said Syaoran as he nodded his head.

"Hey if you tell Sakura this information then it's all over. She can't know this information until next Christmas has passed" stated Syaoran in a serious tone.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't tell a thing" said Eriol

"Hey, how did you get the curse in the first place?" asked Eriol, curiously

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that" said Syaoran.

"Fine, I guess I won't help you then" said Eriol.

"Help me?" retorted Syaoran.

"You know, I'm a great matchmaker" said Eriol

"So you'll help me get Sakura fall for me!" said Syaoran excitedly.

"Sure, why not. But tell me how you got the curse first" said Eriol

"Fine, I'll tell you on Christmas Eve" said Syaoran.

"What! That's so far away!" stated Eriol

"Fine" said Eriol as he pouted. Syaoran and Eriol sat under the cherry blossom tree, peacefully. Syaoran stared at the cherry blossom, thinking of Sakura. Syaoran got up from the ground as he patted the dust off his cloths.

"Where are you going?" asked Eriol.

"Home" said Syaoran as he walked off.

_Later_

Sakura sat near the window and looked outside, sadly. Sakura couldn't stop worrying about Little Wolf disappearance. Tomoyo looked over to Sakura, who seemed to lose all her energy.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Little Wolf is fine" said Tomoyo

"Who said that I was worried?" said Sakura dully.

"So you're not worried?" asked Tomoyo

"Of course not, I'm glad that he's gone. I mean he was a pain" stated Sakura, who continue to gaze at the window.

"But he's so cute! And adorable! Plus it was your dad gift" reminded Tomoyo.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Sakura started to say.

"Dad would be really disappointed if he heard that I lost his present" said Sakura, sadly.

"Cheer up Sakura. I'm sure Little Wolf will come back" said Tomoyo. Sakura rode her bike back home. As she rode her bike, Sakura thought about the mean things she said to Syaoran.

"Maybe he left because I called him a pervert" said Sakura. Then Sakura had a flashback when Syaoran was with her in the bath tub. Sakura face turned bright red.

"But he is!" stated Sakura. Sakura place her bike in front of her house. Once Sakura got in the house, she noticed Touya sitting on the couch, dully. Touya usually make dinner during this time. Touya looked like he was half dead. His hair was messy and his eyes were red.

"Touya? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura……..Man you won't believe this………." Touya started to say. Sakura looked at Touya, confusedly.

"TOUYA!" shouted a familiar voice from the kitchen. Then Sakura noticed Syaoran dashing out of the kitchen.

"Touya, the stove is on fire!" hollered Syaoran.

"WHAT!" hollered Touya as he rushed into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

"That can't be………………." Sakura started to say as she stood shocked. Then Touya and Syaoran slowly walked out of the kitchen. Touya and Syaoran faces were covered with black ashes. Their cloths were also dirty.

"You BAKA! I told you that I'll handle dinner!" hollered Touya

"I was just wanted you to rest…………….." said Syaoran, helplessly.

"Yeah sure, and BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN!" hollered Touya, angrily.

"It wasn't my fault…………….." said Syaoran

"Then whose fault is it?" asked Touya as he glared at Syaoran.

"Umm……..There was this BIG RAT" Syaoran started to say.

"ARG! Never mind" said Touya as he rolled his eyes. Sakura looked at them confusedly. When did they know each other?

"What's going on?" Sakura finally asked.

"His name is Syaoran Li. He's an exchange student from America" explained Touya.

"What! Exchange student!" hollered Sakura as she looked at Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura" said Syaoran as he waved at her.

"But how did this happen. I mean………." Sakura started to say

"Here, this is dad letters that explained everything. He's a friend of our dad. And he'll be staying with us for a year." said Touya as he handed Sakura a letter. Sakura quickly read the letter. Since it had been such a long time since her dad written her letters, Sakura wasn't sure if the writing was his. But Sakura knew it wasn't. She knew Syaoran set this up.

"I'll get the mop so be ready to clean that mess up" stated Touya was he walked upstairs.

"So Sakura, we met again" said Syaoran.

"How did you changed back?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Gee Sakura, you don't have to so happy" said Syaoran shyly.

"I can't believe Touya fall for that fake letter" said Sakura

"Of course he'll fall for it. I wrote down that he'll get a digital camera next Christmas if he allows me to stay here" said Syaoran, happily.

"What?" said Sakura as she reread the letter again. Then she recognized the word, 'digital camera' in big bold letters.

"I thought it was odd for Touya to let you stay here." said Sakura.

"SYAORAN!" hollered Touya as he dashed downstairs.

"Oh crap!" said Syaoran as he started running toward the door. But Touya quickly block the exit. Syaoran gasp as he realized Touya was holding his baseball bat.

"What did you did with my MP3 player?" asked Touya, angrily.

"Um……I was holding it and…………..THE RAT….." Sakura started to explained

"We don't have any rat in this house" stated Touya as he held up his bat.

"Oh…..." said Syaoran as he dashed upstairs.

"YOU WILL PAY!" hollered Touya.

"Sakura help me!" yelled out Syaoran as he ran rapidly around the house.

"This can't be true………" mumbled Sakura.

BAM! Touya finally hit Syaoran directly on the head with his bat.

**Wow, I'm finally done! I was trying to write this chapter before I leave for my vacations. So how was it? Any good? Was it boring, lame, or wasn't what you expected? I wrote it when my brain was off so it might be dull. I welcome any ideas or feedback to my story! And thanks you SOOOOO much for the reviews!**

**SPECIAL THX TO:**

gUrLa-aYa, kawaii-fan, Faeza, Illusion Dragon, cristal-shian, kura52, amylovestakuya, Kawaii Bell, cherryblossom88, Erika-chan, kurisutaru, Pinaygrrl, Cherrysinger, kawaiisakura05, noname, juanchi, Sieg1308, katsumi Takashi, review lord, Shimela, Thedextroustiger, lil-asian-cherry, Ice Queen 2, czakali, Hayley Kent, kmmgirly, and XxQuietSecretxX!

**Thank You So Much!**


	4. Under The Moonlight

**Little Wolf **

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update faster! Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 4: Under The Moonlight

Syaoran yawned as he stretched out his arms. He was wearing the school uniforms which were pure black pants and a dark blue shirt. He slowly walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself at the mirror. Syaoran slowly tipped his head sideway to get a better view at his big red bump. Syaoran sighed, helplessly. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Touya knock abruptly on the bathroom door.

"Get out already! How long does it take to take a crap!" hollered Touya. Syaoran finally opened the door.

"I wasn't taking a crap" admitted Syaoran, dully.

"Call yourself lucky since my MP3 player could get fix or else you wouldn't be in this house right now" said Touya as he glared at Syaoran. Syaoran wonder his eyes to the corner.

"TOUYA! LOOK! A RAT!" hollered Syaoran as he pointed at the corner. Touya quickly jumped back and lean against the wall.

"Where!" questioned Touya as he looked at the ground, impatiently. Then he realized that there wasn't any rat in his house.

"Opps, my mistake" said Syaoran as he smoothly walked away. Touya clenched his fist as hard as he can.

"SYAORAN! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" hollered Touya as he started to chase Syaoran.

"Gee, what did I do?" asked Syaoran innocently as he quickly ran out of the house.

_Later At School_

The first bell rung and the students quickly ran to their classes. Eriol waited at the front gate as he leaned against the brick wall.

"He's late" mumbled Eriol as glanced at his watch.

"ERIOL!" hollered Yamazaki as he dashed toward Eriol.

"Hey Yamazaki, didn't see you for a while" said Eriol

"I finally thought out a bet you can't win" stated Yamazaki as he smile lamely.

"Oh really?" said Eriol sarcastically. Eriol never lost a bet against anyone. It was because winning a bet was an easy way Eriol could make money out of.

"So what is it this time Yamazaki" said Eriol

"I'll tell a person my story. And if that person believes me than I win, but if he doesn't then you win. But of course everyone believes my stories!" stated Yamazaki as he smiled widely, showing off his teeth.

'He must have not notice that everyone know his stories are full of lies' thought Eriol

"Oh yeah, you can't say anything about my stories or I'll win automatically" added Yamazaki

"Fine, choose a person" said Eriol as if he didn't really care. Yamazaki observed the student around him. Then he noticed Syaoran running toward his way.

"Ok I pick that guy" said Yamazaki as he pointed at Syaoran. Eriol looked the way he pointed and saw Syaoran running toward his way.

"You're choosing Syaoran?" said Eriol as he twitched his eyebrows.

'Ok settle down. There's no way Syaoran will believe Yamazaki stories' thought Eriol

"Hey Eriol, I'm sorry that I'm late." said Syaoran.

"Hey, I'm Yamazaki" greeted Yamazaki as he quickly shook Syaoran hand.

"Syaoran" greeted back Syaoran

"Did you knew that if you bring the person you like to the school rooftop and wait for the moonlight to shine down at you then that person will fall in love with you?" lied Yamazaki

'Fall in love? You got to be kidding me?' Eriol thought again as he roll his eyes

"Really?" said Syaoran as he show interest in his story.

Eriol sweat dropped. 'No way, does Syaoran really believe this crap?'

"And guess what, today is a full moon!" stated Yamazaki.

"Then if I go with Sakura……." Syaoran started to say.

'Great, does Syaoran thinks that Sakura will fall in love with him' thought Eriol

"See you later Eriol!" shouted Syaoran as he ran off.

"Syaoran! Where're you going?" asked Eriol

"I'm going to Sakura" reply Syaoran as he continued running.

'I might actually lose the bet. But I can't lose to Yamazaki. I can't tell Syaoran the truth or I'll lose automatically. There got to be a way I could win this bet' thought Eriol. Then he thought up an idea and grinned secretly.

Mean while, Sakura walk along the hallway alone. She looked at the plain ground and think back at yesterday event.

_Sakura Flashback_

Sakura eyes widen as soon as she saw Touya hit Syaoran with his bat.

"Gee, I only dropped it in the toilet" Syaoran finally confess.

"THE TOILET!" hollered Touya as he remembered when Syaoran use the bathroom, not realizing that the toilet was broken.

"Touya settle down, maybe you could get it fix?" said Sakura.

Touya took a big breathe. "I'll go to the repair shop. If I can't get this fix then……." Touya glared at Syaoran evilly. Syaoran smiled lamely back at Touya. Touya left the house as he shut the door abruptly. Sakura sigh as she thought the chaos ended.

_End Of Sakura Flashback_

"I wonder if I hit Syaoran that hard with the bat" said Sakura.

"Actually, Touya hurts the most" a voice popped in front of Sakura. Sakura saw Syaoran in front of him.

"No way" mumbled Sakura.

'He wasn't kidding when he said that'll he come to this school' thought Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, there's this place I want to show you" said Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura hand.

"Syaoran! Wait! I have class!" said Sakura as Syaoran dragged her upstairs and toward the rooftop. Syaoran opened the door to the rooftop and close the door when Sakura walked in. Syaoran looked at the clear sunny sky.

"Isn't it nice out here" said Syaoran.

"The place you wanted to show me is the school rooftop?" questioned Sakura.

"Yep!" said Syaoran

"Great, I'm going to be late" said Sakura as she turned the knob to opened the door.

"Syaoran, I think we're locked out" said Sakura

"What do you mean?" said Syaoran as he tried to turn the knob, but the knob wouldn't turn.

"This is your entire fault! I have an important test to take!" said Sakura as she pointed at Syaoran.

"Now we can stay here until night" mumbled Syaoran, but of course Sakura heard him.

BAM! Sakura throw her shoe at Syaoran bump on his head.

"OW! That hurts!" hollered Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and observed Sakura angry face.

"Um…..Maybe I should walk around……" said Syaoran as slowly shift away.

"SYAORAN!" hollered Sakura out loud which startle Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't know that the door would be locked!" admitted Syaoran. Then suddenly there were silent. Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who seemed to have lost hope.

"No one ever comes to the rooftop" said Sakura, sadly

'Hopefully, no one will come until night' thought Syaoran

Later, the dark clouds slowly move around the pitch black sky. Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the cold ground as they leaned against each other backs. Syaoran looked up at the dark sky.

"That's odd, there's suppose to be a full moon tonight" said Syaoran

"Where did you hear that? There's rarely full moon at night." said Sakura

"WHAT! So there's a chance that there's no full moon tonight" Syaoran glance up the sky, disappointed.

"I never have seen a full moon lately. By the way, why did you want to come here?" Sakura finally asked.

"Because I heard the rooftop has a special view" said Syaoran, disappointed

"A special view?" retorted Ssakura

'What's going on? He definitely said that there would be full moon tonight. Does that mean that he lied to me? Then does that also mean that the story he told me was a lie?' thought Syaoran. Syaoran stood up from the ground.

"Let's go Sakura, there's no reason for me to stay here anymore" said Syaoran

"We can't get out of here because we're locked out" remind Sakura

"Then let's break down the door! I'm so hungry and cold. Plus I'm getting sleepy" complain Syaoran.

"It's about time that you're complaining." said Sakura. The dark gloomy cloud slowly moved away. Then a small light appear from the sky.

"Where's this light coming from?" questioned Syaoran. Then he looked up at the sky and noticed a full moon above him.

"A Full Moon!" stated Syaoran. Sakura looked up and noticed the bright moon above her.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura both stare at the moon as the moon light shine below them.

'Yes! Finally, the moon shows up. Does that mean that Sakura could be in love with me? Ha-Ha-Ha! I knew I could believe in you, Yamazaki!' Syaoran thought, happily.

"Hey Sakura, do you feel weird?" Syaoran started to say.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she continued to look at the bright moon.

"Are you in love with anyone?" Sakura froze as she heard the questioned. Sakura looked over to Syaoran.

"Like who?" asked Sakura.

"Like a guy who has chestnut color hair and brown eyes" said Syaoran. Sakura stared at Syaoran chestnut color hair and his brown eyes.

"Syaoran, are you sick?" asked Sakura

"It's alright Sakura. Even though you have a flat chest, I'll always…….."

KABAM! Sakura threw another pair of her shoe at his red bump again.

"OW! Can you aim somewhere else. I'm still recovering from Touya attack" said Syaoran.

"Flat chest?" retorted Sakura, angrily

"Oh crap….." said Syaoran as he started running away from Sakura. Sakura quickly grabbed her shoe and chase Syaoran around the area.

Mean while, Eriol and Yamazaki walk toward the rooftop entrance.

'Heh-heh, there's no way Yamazaki could win this bet' thought Eriol as he grinned.

"Ok Eriol, this is it. If Syaoran is in here then I win" said Yamazaki

"Give up Yamazaki, there's no way Syaoran……." Eriol discontinue his sentence when Yamazaki open the door to the rooftop.

'What's going on? I definitely lock the door earlier.' thought Eriol. Eriol and Yamazki walk into the rooftop. There was a complete silent. Eriol looked around and noticed no one in sight.

Eriol smirked. "Looks like I win again, Yamazaki"

"How? I was sure I'll win this one." said Yamazaki disappointed.

"Let's go before it gets darker" said Eriol. When Eriol and Yamazaki was about to leave, they heard a voice.

"Did you hear something?" asked Yamazaki.

"Nope, let's go" said Eriol as he glanced back.

"Yamazaki, I'm gonna get some fresh air for a while, you go on ahead" said Eriol

"Yeah whatever" said Yamazaki as he leave the rooftop, sadly. Eriol walk around the door and noticed Syaoran and Sakura.

"Take that back, you PERVERT!" said Sakura

"But it's true…." admitted Syaoran

"ARG! Get this!" said Sakura as she throw her shoe at Syaoran. Syaoran dodge the shoe easily.

"Heh, you miss" said Syaoran. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and kicked him on the knee.

"OW!" yelled out Syaoran as he grabbed his knee

Eriol, who was watching the scene, smirked. "Look who I found under the moonlight" said Eriol.

"Eriol!" hollered Syaoran, happily.

"The door!" said Sakura as she quickly ran to the door.

"The door?" retorted Eriol, clueless. Sakura ran toward the door and noticed it was shut.

"NOOOOO!" hollered Sakura, sadly.

"Guess you're locked up with us Eriol" said Syaoran

'Locked up? Does that mean I locked the wrong side of the door?' thought Eriol as he felt like an idiot

"Hey Eriol, I don't think Sakura had fallen in love with me. But at least I know she doesn't hate me" said Syaoran.

"I don't know Syaoran. It seems like she hate you a lot" said Eriol.

"Gee, I'm so hungry" said Sakura as remember Tomoyo gave her a candy bar in the morning. Sakura checked her pockets.

"Hey, where did my candy bar go?" said Sakura as she checked her pockets again.

"Heh-heh, you dropped it while you were chasing me" said Syaoran as he held up the candy bar.

"Finally, I could have my dinner" said Syaoran

"In your dream! Give me back my candy bar!" shouted Sakura as she started to chase Syaoran once again.

"But I found it!" said Syaoran

"It's MINE!" stated Sakura

"Founders Keepers!" stated Syaoran as he run around in circle. Eriol chuckle softly as he watched Syaoran and Sakura fight.

'I do have my cell phone, but I think I'll enjoy this scene for a little longer" thought Eriol as he smiled joyfully.

**So how was it? Worth to write another chapter?**


	5. Chocolate Thief

**Little Wolf**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Hopefully this chapter will be worth to read! Thanks For Reading&Reviewing Little Wolf!**

Chapter 5: Chocolate Thief

The sky was pitched dark. A thief, who camouflage with the darkness, sneaked into a huge mansion. There were many luxurious items, but the thief was interested in one. It was an art that was beautifully painted in white and blue. The visual of the art was simple and unique; a mature wolf was looking at his own reflection on the pure white icy snow. And right next to the painting, there were a golden colored box labeled Chocolate.

_The Next Day_

"Today breaking news will be the Chocolate Thief! Last night, one of Yukito Tsukishiro rare item, the golden chocolate, has been stolen! But he isn't the only one. Many chocolates claim to be stolen around his neighborhood." Hearing the loud voice from the television, Syaoran woke up from his sleep. Syaoran yawned deeply and stretched out his arms. Then he realized that he was on the ground when he supposed to be sleeping on the couch. Since there wasn't any guest room in Sakura house, Syaoran had no choice but to sleep in the couch.

"Beware of today Valentine folks because you never know if the Chocolate Thief will steal away your chocolate!" The TV continued to mumble.

Syaoran looked up and realized something odd. Then he rubbed his eyes and looked up again. Somehow the couch was twice as big as him. Then he looked down at his hands which turned out to be paws.

Syaoran eyes widen in shocked. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ hollered Syaoran as he ran around in circle impatiently.

"_What's going on? How did I become a wolf? There's no way Sakura saw that dude over night. THEN HOW!" _Syaoran continue to run around, wildly. Then suddenly someone lifted him off the floor and placed him back into the soft grass.

"Ok little buddy, take your business out here" said Touya as he shut the front door, leaving Syaoran alone outside. Syaoran stared at the door, blankly.

"_TOUYA! LET ME BACK IN!"_ yelled out Syaoran as he scratched the door with his tiny paws. Then Syaoran suddenly smelled something sweet. Syaoran started to sniff the air. Then he spotted a red box lying down in the middle of the yard. Syaoran quickly ran toward the box and tear the box apart with his teeth.

"_Its chocolate!"_ said Syaoran as he began to eat the chocolate. Syaoran could taste the sweet favor of each chocolate he ate.

"Oh boy" Syaoran heard Touya said.

"Sakura stayed up all night making those for Valentine Day" said Touya.

"_Today is Valentine Day?"_ questioned Syaoran, clueless.

"Ok little buddy, you're coming with me today" said Touya as he picked Syaoran up and place him inside his bag.

"_What! Where are you taking me!"_ questioned Syaoran.

Mean while, Sakura and Tomoyo sat in a black luxurious couch. Sakura could feel her heart pounding every second as she waited for Yukito to enter the room. Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Sakura, ate some chocolate out of the bowl which was sitting on the table in front of them.

"Wow, Yukito mansion is even bigger than mine. Then again he is the President of all the Museums in Japan." said Tomoyo as she continued to eat the chocolate.

"Tomoyo….I can't breathe….." said Sakura as she tried to stay clam.

"Take a big breath Sakura." said Tomoyo. Sakura took a long deep breath.

"Ok did you bring it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yep" said Sakura as she nodded. Sakura dig into her bag.

"MY CHOCOLATE!" hollered Sakura as she began to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura dumped her belonging out of her bag.

"It's not here" said Sakura

"What! You can't be serious." said Tomoyo as she help Sakura look for her chocolate.

"I think I dropped it at my house" said Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed. "Great, when we came all the way here to give it to him"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo" Sakura apologized.

"It's ok Sakura, at least we get to see his house" said Tomoyo

"Hey girls" greeted Yukito as he entered the room. Yukito was tall as a model and good looking even though he was wearing glasses. Sakura gulped nervously as Yukito approached to them.

"Hi Yukito, I'm sorry if we're bothering you" said Tomoyo

"Nope, just some interview from the reporters. It's been hectic since this whole neighborhood chocolate disappeared last night" said Yukito

"You mean the Chocolate Thief! Did the thief really stole your golden chocolate?" asked Tomoyo

"Yep, right when I got it for someone" said Yukito.

'_He got it for someone? Does that mean he had a Valentine?_' thought Sakura

"It's nice to see you here Sakura. I always enjoy your company even though we only met several time" said Yukito.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning._ 'What should I say? I got to say something to him too.'_

"Is there supposed to be a portrait there" asked Sakura as he pointed at the blank wall.

'_I can't believe I asked that. I feel like an idiot now'_ thought Sakura

"I'm surprised you noticed. Actually, one of my best collection was also stole last night." said Yukito

"What? For real?" said Tomoyo, shocked.

"Yep, it's a surprise whoever stole it pass all my security systems. But hey let's keep this secret between us" said Yukito as he smiled innocently.

"Ok Yukito, we won't say a thing" declared Tomoyo. Then Yukito got out two boxes of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine Day, you two" said Yukito as he gave the boxes to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Arigato!" Sakura and Tomoyo both thanked.

Later, Touya walk into the huge mansion as he held a bag beside him. Inside the bag, Syaoran was scrunched up with Touya other belonging. Touya walked up to a police officer, who carried a high rank badge.

"Captain, I'm here" said Touya.

"Finally Touya! I was waiting for you. Got what I asked for?" asked the Captain.

"Yep" said Touya as he held out Syaoran. Then the Captain looked oddly at Syaoran.

"A puppy? How is a puppy going to help us?" asked the Captain.

"Well this was all I could think of" said Touya.

"I guess we don't have any choice" said the Captain.

"_Gee, why did he bring me here?"_ questioned Syaoran as he pouted.

Then Touya and the Captain walked toward a room.

"So the Chocolate Thief is in here" said Touya

"Yep, this was the last house he was in. But he was caught by accident when some cat triggered the security system. There is no way he could get out of that room." explained the Captain.

"But we also can't get in without the control." said Touya.

"Yeah, there's highly developed electricity all over the entrance. I was expecting you to get something that we could use." said the Captain as he looked over to Syaoran.

"There's no way we could get through system without the control unless we blow up the walls" said Touya

"That's not good. Reporters are just around the corner and I don't want them to get involve with this." said the Captain.

"Well I guess it's up to you, little buddy" said Touya as he lift up Syaoran.

"_You got to be kidding me"_ said Syaoran

"I see! The puppy will go threw the small hole we found and get the control for us! That must be some kind of intelligent puppy you have Touya" said the Captain.

"Not really. Actually he hasn't been potty train yet" stated Touya.

"Uh…Then how is this going to work?" asked the Captain.

"Luck" answered Touya.

"Plus the thief is just a chocolate thief, right? So what harm can he do?" said Touya. Touya place Syaoran down into the ground.

"Ok buddy, if you don't want Sakura to know that you ate her chocolate then don't miss this up" warned Touya

Syaoran gulped. _"Now he got me into doing this" _

Syaoran squeezed himself threw the small hole. When Syaoran finally went into the room, he noticed a guy dressed in all black, trapped in a laser built shield.

"_He's looks creepy. Why does a creepy guy like him steal chocolate?_" thought Syaoran as he slowly walked around the shield.

"_Now, where's that control_" said Syaoran as he looked around the room. Then Syaoran spotted a silver control hiding behind the table.

"_Bingo"_ said Syaoran as he walked toward the control. Syaoran slowly dragged the control across the room. Syaoran slowly glanced at the thief who was watching Syaoran.

"_Why is he looking at me?"_ thought Syaoran as he continued to drag the control across the room.

"Hey, is that you Syaoran?" said the Thief

"_AHH! How come the thief knows my name!"_ hollered Syaoran as he dropped the control, terrified.

"It is you!" said the Thief. Syaoran stared at the thief, oddly.

"_Do I know you?"_ asked Syaoran

The thief slowly took his mask away from his face. "It's me……Eriol!" Syaoran stared Eriol and blinked a couple of times.

"_ERIOL!"_ hollered Syaoran, surprised

"Wow, I didn't expect to meet you here. Especially in that form." said Eriol.

"_I can't believe that you're THE CHOCOLATE THIEF_!" yelled Syaoran

"How about helping me out here buddy?" said Eriol

"_Great, if I don't help Touya then he'll tell Sakura that I ate her chocolate." _

"Why are you thinking about it? I'M YOU'RE BUDDY!" stated Eriol

"_Yeah, but….."_

"I was going to tell you my brilliant plan to make Sakura fall for you" mumbled Eriol

"…_..Fine!"_ Syaoran press the button on the control. And the laser slowly vanished away. Eriol bend down to Syaoran.

"This reminds me how I first met you as a wolf" said Eriol. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" said Eriol

"_I don't remember."_ mumbled Syaoran.

"It was the first time anyone used me as their toilet" said Eriol as he gave Syaoran a hint.

"_Oh that….."_ said Syaoran as he remembered back.

"Anyway, I still didn't get the chocolate here. Wait here for a sec" said Eriol as he looked around the room. Then Syaoran noticed a black bag in the middle of the room. Syaoran took a peak inside the bag.

"_WOW! There's lots of CHOCOLATES!"_ hollered Syaoran as he began to rip the boxes apart with his teeth.

"Hey Syaoran" called out Eriol as he glanced back at Syaoran. Then he caught Syaoran eating away his chocolates.

"NOOO!" hollered Eriol as he quickly dashed to Syaoran. Syaoran already made a big mess by dumping everything out of the bag. Eriol quickly grabbed the chocolates and put them back into the bag.

"This isn't an ordinary chocolate Syaoran" said Eriol

"It's one of the best chocolate that rich people buys from one of the best chocolate makers. It's rare to get these chocolate you know" explained Eriol.

"_There's no difference than Sakura chocolate_" said Syaoran as he bit another part of the chocolate.

"The only reason I'm stealing these are because I thought that everyone should taste them not only these people. Plus I'll get lots of money if I sell these!" said Eriol as he happily thought about money he will be getting.

"I guess I'll tell you my plan." Eriol started to say. Eriol handed Syaoran a golden box labeled Chocolates.

"Today is Valentines Day. So it's a perfect day to show Sakura you're feeling. Give this chocolate to her and tell her that you made it. Then I'm sure she'll fall for you!" said Eriol

"_It's so shiny! And it smells different than the other chocolate! This must be some kind of special chocolate!_" said Syaoran as he began to drool.

"Hey, you better not eat this one too. This is one of my rare chocolate so you better use it wisely" said Eriol. Syaoran couldn't help himself from drooling. Then Eriol grabbed a painting off the ground.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Eriol as he showed the painting to Syaoran. Syaoran started at the painting blankly. Then he bit the painting with his teeth.

"_Is this chocolate too?"_ asked Syaoran

"Hey, what do you think you're doing! This isn't food! Let Go! I SAY LET GO!"

Mean while, Touya and the Captain waited outside of the room.

"What's taking him so long?" said the Captain, impatiently.

"I have a question for you Captain. Is stealing chocolate that bad?" asked Touya

"No, but it's not an ordinary chocolate he stole. It's a rare chocolate from the best chocolate maker in the world! People like us won't even get to see these chocolate! Plus they said that they'll spare me some if I catch the thief." said the Captain.

Touya sighed. "Gee Captain. I thought this was something serious"

"But I am curious about this thief. I mean he did he passed every security system in this neighborhood. Plus he went threw Yukito security system which is much more advance then this place. I'm surprised that he didn't steal anything else beside chocolates" said Touya with interest.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point" said the Captain. Then the door to the room finally opened.

"Finally!" said the Captain. Syaoran walked out of the room, holding the golden box with his teeth. Touya and the Captain quickly went into the room, hoping they'll get to see the thief. But the thief was no where to be found.

"He's gone…." said the Captain, sadly.

Touya glanced back at Syaoran, who was wagging his tail in excitement. Touya grabbed Syaoran and took the boxes away from him.

"Where did you get this?" asked Touya. Then Touya took a close look at Syaoran. Then Touya caught Syaoran smiling. "Are you smiling?" asked Touya.

"Ha-ha, a puppy can't smile!" stated the Captain.

"Right, they can't" said Touya as he toss the box to the Captain.

"Sorry Captain, I was hoping I could help you" said Touya. Captain stared at the golden chocolate box, amazed.

"This is…."

"_MY CHOCOLATE!"_ hollered Syaoran

"Now let's go back home" said Touya

"_NOOOOO!"_ cried out Syaoran.

Mean while, Sakura and Tomoyo walk into Sakura house. Sakura started to search for her chocolate.

"Odd, I can't find it" said Sakura

"The Chocolate Thief must have got it!" joke Tomoyo

Sakura sighed. "I stayed up all night making it."

"Don't worry Sakura, there's always next year" said Tomoyo as she tried to cheer up Sakura.

"I'm home!" said Touya as he walked in the house.

"Touya have you seen my chocolate?" asked Sakura

"Oh that……" said Touya as he glanced at his bag.

'_He's not going to tell, is he?'_ thought Syaoran

"Your Little Wolf ate it" said Touya

"_HE'S EVIL!"_ hollered Syaoran

"Wha-What!" cried out Sakura.

Touya grabbed Syaoran out of his bag and toss him to Sakura. Sakura caught Syaoran in her arms. "You need to potty train him Sakura" said Touya as he walked upstairs to his room.

Sakura gave Syaoran her evil stare. "You ate my chocolate"

Syaoran gulped. _"Help me Tomoyo!"_ Syaoran quickly jumped out of Sakura arms and ran to Tomoyo.

"Oh come on Sakura, maybe he was hungry" said Tomoyo as she protected Syaoran in her arms. Syaoran nodded as he agreed.

"But you don't understand Tomoyo" Sakura started to say.

"Come on, let's eat the chocolate Yukito gave us" said Tomoyo.

"Ok…" said Sakura.

"_What! YUKITO GAVE SAKURA CHOCOLATE! NOOOOO!"_ hollered Syaoran as he ran around in circle, crazily.

"Is Little Wolf ok?" asked Tomoyo

"I don't know" answered Sakura.

"You don't think he needs to go, do you?" said Tomoyo. Then a moment later, Tomoyo place Syaoran outside.

"Take your time Little Wolf" said Tomoyo as she closed the door, leaving Syaoran outside.

"_I don't need to GO!"_ yelled out Syaoran.

Later at night, Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes as she got up from her bed. Sakura walk down the stairs as she yawned deeply.

"This will be the BEST chocolate!" Sakura heard Syaoran yelled. Sakura quickly hide behind the wall and slowly peaked into the kitchen.

"What is he doing" mumbled Sakura as she watch Syaoran held up a book called, _How To Make Chocolate._

Syaoran stared at the book, oddly. "I don't understand what this book trying to say."

"I know! I'll put some pickles, marshmallows……" Syaoran continue to say.

"Valentine Day was yesterday so I wondering why he's making chocolates" wondered Sakura.

"But he's really not thinking making those into chocolates."Sakura wondered again.

_Next Day_

Touya came into the kitchen, terrified. The kitchen was messy than ever. Everything that should be in the cabinet was all over the floor. The refrigerator was wide opened as food was all over the kitchen. Touya twitched his eyebrows as he found Syaoran sleeping on the table.

"SYAORAN!" Touya yelled on top of his lungs. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and yawned deeply.

"Is it morning already?" asked Syaoran dully. Then Syaoran realized Touya unpleasant face.

"Gee, what did I do know?" said Syaoran

"BAKA! LOOK AROUND!" Touya yelled out.

Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Good….morning" Sakura observed the messy kitchen.

'Did he stay up all night?' thought Sakura.

"No need to be so upset Touya because I made you some chocolates!" said Syaoran as he gave Touya some chocolates.

"Chocolates?" retorted Touya as he stared at the round brown shaped in front of him.

"Gomen Sakura. I didn't mean to eat your chocolate. In return I made you one." said Syaoran as he offered Sakura a heart shaped chocolate.

'He made these for me?' thought Sakura, surprised.

'They do look normal, but……' Sakura stared at the chocolates blankly. Touya and Sakura both took a bit of the chocolates. Sakura eyes widen as soon as she swallowed the chocolates. Touya entire body froze stiff as his face began to turn green.

Touya eyes turn over to Syaoran. "ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME!" hollered Touya, angrily.

"Is this a tricky questioned?" asked Syaoran. Touya cracked his knuckles, angrily.

"I'm just kidding! I just add some secret ingredients" said Syaoran.

"Like what?"

"It's a secret"

"Say it or else"

"Or else what"

"Just say it!"

"I don't want to"

"Ok, then EAT IT"

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!" hollered Syaoran as he ran for his life.

'I don't believe it. These actually taste good' thought Sakura as she continued to eat the chocolates, ignoring the clamorous holler between Syaoran and Touya.

**Omg, I never knew this Chapie will turn out so long. I was planning to write a plain Valentine chapter, but it turn out weird somehow. Hope it wasn't boring. Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Part Time Job

**Little Wolf **

Chapter 6: Part Time Job

In the middle of the night, Syaoran was sleeping on the couch. He moved his body around as he felt the cold chills that were coming from an open window. Being half asleep, Syaoran began to walk upstairs and into a warm room. Syaoran slowly rest himself on the warm bed and covered himself with a blanket.

Next morning, Syaoran slowly opened his eyes as he regained conscious. Then his eyes widen as he realized a shocking figure in front of him. Syaoran watched the figure eyes open slowly. Syaoran gulped as his eyes met the figure.

"What the hell are you doing next to me?" asked Touya as he stared closely at Syaoran

"Um…I…Don't….Know…." Syaoran slowly moved his body away from Touya.

"Touya!" Sakura called out as she opened the door. Sakura stood frozen as she saw Touya and Syaoran together on the bed.

"Sakura this isn't what you think. That BAKA just appeared when I woke up" explained Touya. Sakura continue to stay frozen and speechless.

"Why are you still next to me! GET OFF!" hollered Touya as he kicked Syaoran off the bed. Syaoran fly across the room and landed on top of a desk. CRACK! Syaoran moved away his body and looked down at the broken MP3 player. Syaoran eyes widen as he looked over to see Touya deadly glare.

"What was that?" asked Touya. Syaoran quickly grabbed the MP3 player and hide it under his shirt.

"Nothing" answered Syaoran quickly as he got up from the desk.

"I definitely heard something crack" said Touya in an unpleasant tone.

"It's….um…… my BONE!" said Syaoran as he laughed out dully.

"Touya, there's a phone call for you" said Sakura quickly as she overcome her shock.

"When I come back, I want to hear a good explanation why you were in my room" said Touya as he walked out with a glare. Syaoran sighed, relieved that Touya was gone. Syaoran looked at Sakura weird expression.

"Heh-heh, at least I didn't go to your room" stated Syaoran as he laughed out dully.

"I'm not worried because I locked my door before I went to sleep. But I never thought you'll come in here" said Sakura

"I don't really remember anything except being really cold" explained Syaoran.

"What was that noise you made anyway?" wondered Sakura. Syaoran slowly revealed the broken MP3.

"You….BROKE IT!" yelled out Sakura, shocker than before.

"Shhh! Touya might hear you!" said Syaoran.

"He's going to…." Sakura started to say.

"He'll kill me for sure" Syaoran finished the sentence.

"Yeah, but you'll also get kicked out of this house" Sakura pointed out. Syaoran heard Touya stomping back to his room.

"Crap!" said Syaoran as he get ready to run. Being impatient, Syaoran bumped into Touya desk, knocking everything into the ground. He also dropped the MP3 player that he was holding.

"Sakura help me!" cried out Syaoran.

"What!"

"I'm too young to die!" Syaoran cried out again.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura closed the door and stood stiffly against it. "Why am I doing this?" Sakura asked herself.

"Hey, why did you close my door?" Touya voice became angrier.

"Hurry up!" said Sakura, not being able to hold Touya strength.

"I am" said Syaoran as dig around the stuff.

"Found it" said Syaoran as he noticed the MP3 player was right next to the calendar. Then Syaoran realized something on the calendar.

"AHH!" screamed Sakura as she was pushed away from the door.

"Ok, what's going on here!" ask Touya in a clamorous tone. Then he saw Syaoran holding his MP3 player.

"My MP3 player!" called out Touya.

"SHIT!" Syaoran quickly opened the window and jumped out.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY MP3 PLAYER!" hollered Touya, angrily. Syaoran didn't even look back. He ran and ran for his life.

Later, Syaoran began to stiff and wipe away his nonexistence tears as he stared at the broken MP3 player. Eriol, who was right next to him, shook his head side to side.

"Stop whining. It's not like the MP3 player is going to come back brand new" said Eriol

"But if Touya finds out then he'll kick me out of the house" stated Syaoran as he continue to look at the MP3 player with sad puppy eyes.

"Why don't you just replace it with a new one? Then he probably won't find out" suggested Eriol

"That's a great idea!" said Syaoran, happily.

"Do you have to money to buy a new one?" asked Eriol

"No, but I do know this part time job" said Syaoran.

"I heard it from the radio that Sakura was listening to. Something about passing some classes and the winner will get the job" Syaoran tried to think back.

"Forget that Syaoran. The best way to get money is to bet off people" said Eriol

"But this job will pay me ten thousand dollar" added Syaoran

"Ten Thousand Dollar!" retorted Eriol as he stood shocked.

"Um Eriol?" called out Syaoran. Eriol was dozing off, thinking about the ten thousand dollar. Syaoran could her him mumble.

"Ten thousand dollar, ten thousand dollar…." mumbled Eriol as his drools dropped down his chin.

Mean while, Sakura and Tomoyo stood in a room that was full of guys. Sakura was wearing a large sweater and baggy pants. Her short brown hair was covered with a black color wig. Tomoyo was wearing a large t-shirt with shorts that came under her knee. Tomoyo long haired was tied up and hidden under a cap she was wearing.

"Only ten thousand dollar?" said Tomoyo, thinking that the money wasn't so much.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I couldn't done this without you" said Sakura

"No problem, but are you short on money? I could loan you some" said Tomoyo

"No way, you already help me out in so many things, beside I want to get themoney on my own" said Sakura

"I don't mind helping you out, but do we have to disguise as guys?" asked Tomoyo

"I'm sorry, it's just that only guys could do this job" said Sakura

"Don't worry about it. Dressing up like this is actually fun" said Tomoyo.

"Eriol, could I sleep over today? I don't think I could go home until I get the replacement" said Syaoran. Sakura looked over to her left and saw Syaoran and Eriol.

'Syaoran? What is he doing here?' thought Sakura as she quickly covered her face.

"You're not going to crawl over to my room, are you?" joked Eriol.

"I promise that I won't!" declared Syaoran, not knowing that Eriol was only joking.

"By the way, what are these envelopes for?" questioned Eriol as he held out an envelope.

Then a tall lady, who wore a nice business suit, walked in front of the crowd. She had long brown hair that was tied into one knot and wore glasses which made her look intelligent.

"Hello Gentlemen, I like to thank you for all coming. Out of seven classes, only one lucky person will be the winner for this job. Speaking of lucky, the first class will be on luck. Please open up the envelope that was given to you" said Kaho. Everyone started to open their envelope. Syaoran received a red card as Eriol received a blue card.

"Congratulation for the people who had colored cards, you have pass the first class. Now everyone else who had an empty envelope, please leave the room." ordered Kaho.

"Sakura, what did you got?" asked Tomoyo, who held up a blue card.

"A red card" answered Sakura. Sakura looked over to Syaoran, who also had a red card in his hand.

"Look Syaoran, there's only seven of us left" said Eriol as he realized only seven people had pass the first class. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Yamazaki?" called out Eriol. Yamazaki looked back as he heard Eriol called him.

"ERIOL! What are you doing here!" asked Yamazaki

"I was going to ask the same question" said Eriol

"Of course I came here to win the ten thousand dollar. It seems like I lost all my money because of your bet" said Yamazaki

"It's not my fault that you lost" said Eriol, coldly.

"As you can see, there are only seven people left. Which means in every class a person will be dropped out. Well let's start the second class right away. Please go into your group that has the same color card" said Kaho.

"Tomoyo, we're going to be separated!" said Sakura, terrified.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll do great without me." said Tomoyo

"But…."

"Ok see you later Sakura" Tomoyo walk off to her group. Sakura slowly walk over to her group. Sakura heart began to pound as she saw Syaoran in the same group.

"Looks like we're in the same group Eriol" said Yamazaki as he smirked evilly.

"Why are you smiling? Don't tell me you're happy to be in the same group with me?" said Eriol

"I'm not happy! Could you see I'm smirking evilly at you?" stated Yamazaki

"Yeah right, you were practically smiling" said Eriol

"DID NOT!" yelled out Yamazaki

"Did to" said Eriol

'Gee, they're so annoying' thought Tomoyo

"The second class will be a treasure hunt. The group that gets the treasure first will automatically pass to the next class. And as for the other group, one of your members will be disqualified. This test will be your judgment on arts. There will be one fake and one real treasure. The group that brings in the real treasure will win this class. Please go to the first door." directed Kaho.

Everyone walked through the door. It wasn't a normal setting. Even though they were still inside a building, it looked like a wild forest. There were trees and plants everywhere. Even animals could be heard inside. At the entrance of the forest, there were four passageways.

"I say we separate! Then we could find it faster!" said Yamazaki

"I disagree. There are only three of us and four of them. So I think it's better if we stay together." said Eriol

"I agree" said Tomoyo in a low tone. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, suspiciously.

'Why is he looking at me?' thought Tomoyo as she cleared her throat.

In Sakura group, there were Syaoran and two other guys.

"I say we split up in two" said Jake, who had his black hair nicely comb to the back. He was wearing formal clothing and nice black shoes.

"Whoa, is this place for real?" asked Syaoran as he looked beyond the forest.

"Are you stupid? Of course it's fake" answered Taki, a tall guy who was covering his face with a cap. He was wearing hip-hop style clothing.

Syaoran glared at Taki. "Stupid?"

"I bet I could find the treasure by myself." said Taki as went off into the forest.

"Well who wants to go with him?" asked Jake

"I will" said Sakura as she quickly followed Taki behind.

"As long as I'm not with Syaoran" mumbled Sakura

"Ok, I guess it's you and me" said Jake. Then he saw Syaoran walking ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" said Jake

Few hours had past since the second class began. In a small room full of TV, Kaho sat on a comfy chair. There were many cameras that were hidden all over the forest. Kaho yawned as she observed each contestant.

"How's it going?" A gentle voice came behind Kaho. Kaho turned herself around and saw Yukito standing next to the door.

"It's been two hours and none of them are even close to the treasure" said Kaho, exhaustedly.

"I guess you just made the tough environment" said Yukito

"Thanks for letting me borrowing one of your collections." Kaho thanked

"No problem. It wasn't going to be display at the museum anyway. I just hope one of them could notice the** real** thing" said Yukito.

Kaho yawned once more. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed up yesterday"

"Why won't I take over while you get some rest" offered Yukito

"I was wondering when you were going to say that" said Kaho as she got up from the chair.

"Ok then I'll leave the rest to you" said Kaho as she left the room. Yukito sat on the comfy chair and looked at each TV in front of him. Yukito looked at one of the TV and noticed a chestnut color hair guy was wondering around one of the dangerous area.

"He's going the wrong way" mumbled Yukito as he continued to watch Syaoran action.

Mean while, Sakura and Taki walk along the rusty passageway. Sakura was trying to catch up with Taki fast pace.

"Could you slow down a bit?" said Sakura, panting roughly. Taki stop walking for a bit and stared at Sakura.

"I don't have time to walk in your pace. Why won't we just separate from here? It's better that way." said Taki as he continued to walk on.

"Wait!" said Sakura as she forced herself to run. Then she tripped on a log and slide down the steep hill.

"JERK!" hollered Sakura. Sakura tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. There was a horrid pain coming from her ankle. Sakura eyes started to get watery. Then she noticed she was surrounded by darkness.

"Tomoyo, where are you?" said Sakura as her voice tremble in fear.

Syaoran walk threw the long bushes. "Where am I?" Syaoran gulped as he looked around the dark forest.

"Is anyone out there!" Syaoran heard someone shout. Syaoran quickly walk down the hill where he spotted one of his group members.

"Hey!" said Syaoran as he walked down the hill. As soon as Sakura noticed Syaoran, she quickly hid her face away.

"Um…Hi" said Sakura

"Where's your partner?" asked Syaoran.

"I got lost" lied Sakura as she continue to avoid eye contact with Syaoran.

"Same here!" stated Syaoran as he sat beside Sakura. Sakura wished she could move away from him, but her ankle wouldn't let her.

"Are you resting?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah…." said Sakura as she nodded.

'This isn't good. Why Syaoran!' thought Sakura.

"Want something to eat?" asked Syaoran as he took out a candy bar. Syaoran showed Sakura the candy bar. Sakura stared at the candy bar as she recognized the candy bar from somewhere. Syaoran broke the candy bar in half and gave one piece to Sakura

"Thanks." said Sakura as she took the candy bar. Sakura stared at it for a moment, having a strange feeling like she had seen the candy bar before.

"I knew this candy bar will come in handy" said Syaoran.

"Actually, I found this candy bar at the school roof." said Syaoran.

"Wha-what?" retorted Sakura, shocked.

"There's this hot tempered girl name Sakura. She dropped it while she was chasing me. So I quickly picked it up before she noticed" said Syaoran

'I knew it! This is MY CANDY BAR!' thought Sakura angry.

"Do you really want to know how I really got this candy bar?" Syaoran began to whisper to her.

"How you really got it?" repeated Sakura as she was interested to hear the story.

"To tell you the truth, I planned it all out" Syaoran started to confess.

"I have a really strong scent of smell so I could practically smell anything that's near me. So I made front of her by telling her that she had a flat chest, but it's true, she does have flat chest" admitted Syaoran

Sakura begin to bit her lips. "How would you know that?"

"Well let's say I kind of saw her in the bath" said Syaoran as he blushed. Sakura clenched her fist, angrily.

"Anyway, I knew the candy bar will fall out when she moves around like a crazy person."

"Cra-zy Per-son…" Sakura face began to turned bright red.

"Honestly, when she's angry, she gets out of control." said Syaoran.

'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him' thought Sakura, desperately

"But I don't think as her as a bad person" Syaoran started to say. When Sakura heard that, she began to clam down.

Syaoran sighed as he looked up to the dark sky. "I was hoping that we find the treasure first" said Syaoran

"You see, I broke something important to someone. And…..And……" Syaoran began to stay silent. Sakura slowly looked over to Syaoran, who seemed to be too quiet.

_Syaoran Flashback_

Syaoran was digging around Touya stuff, looking for the broken MP3 player. Mean while, Sakura was blocking the door from Touya.

"Hurry up!" said Sakura, not being able to hold Touya strength.

"I am" said Syaoran as dig around the stuff.

"Found it" said Syaoran as he noticed the MP3 player was right next to the calendar. Then Syaoran realized something on the calendar. There was a red circle on one of the date. Beside the red circle there was big letters saying, _Sakura Birthday_.

_End Of Syaoran Flashback_

"It's nothing" said Syaoran as he turned his head over to Sakura and made eye contact with her. Sakura quickly looked away, blushing.

'I really have to get out of here' thought Sakura

**I'm sorri for the late update! Was this chapter worth it? I didn't spend much time editting so forgive me for mistake! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Lousy Adventure

**Little Wolf **

**Finally updated! Sorri for the wait! For a change, I wrote it in Eriol POV. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7: Lousy Adventure

_Eriol POV_

Yamazaki and some guy with a cap walk in front of me inside the dark cave I found. Yamazaki, who couldn't stop trembling, held a stick for defense.

"Yamazaki, I never knew you were such a scary cat" I said as I laughed out loud.

Yamazaki glanced back at me, giving me a glare. "Well I not the one who's using their teammate as their shield" he pointed out. Damn, how did he found out?

"I'm not using you as a shield. You're just walking too fast" I stated.

"I'm not walking fast! You're walking too SLOW!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Yeah, yeah--LOOK! There's a huge bear in front of you!" I yelled as I pointed at nothing. Yamazaki took my bait and ran behind the guy with the cap.

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I held my stomach.

"ERIOL! You're asking for it!" hollered Yamazaki as he swung his stick at me. I dodge every one of his attack.

"STOP IT!" the guy in the cap finally shouted out. Yamazaki and I froze and looked over to him.

"Can you guys get serious? We have to look for the treasure" he said.

"He started it" I said as I blamed it on Yamazaki.

"DID NOT!" hollered Yamazaki. We resume walking along the deep dark cave.

"Are you sure the treasure is in here?" asked the guy in the cap.

"Look, I know how to find my treasure" I said, rudely.

"Oh really? Then how come we been walking in here for two hours and found nothing!" he stated.

"He got a point Eriol" Yamazaki blurted out. I glared at the guy in the cap. Does he want to pick a fight with me?

"Ok, let's make a bet" I said.

"If we find the treasure in here then I win. If we don't then you win." I said as I grinned.

"Deal" he said without second thought. Dude, you're messing with the wrong person.

"The loser will grant one wish for the winner" I added, evilly.

"Fine by me" he said as he smirked.

"By the way teammate, what's your name?" asked Yamazaki.

"To...Tom!" he said.

"Tom? Are you a foreigner?" I asked.

"It's my nick name" he said.

"Yeah, whatever"

It took us another half hour to walk in this gloomy cave. Damn how much longer do we have to walk? Don't tell me I was wrong? What if I lose the bet? NO! I can't lose! My ten thousand needs me! Then a minute later, there was a bright light in front of us.

"Look Eriol, over there!" said Yamazaki as he pointed at a glowing box. Bingo!

We all ran up to the glowing box and opened it up. There we found a small wolf figure statue.

"WE FOUND IT!" hollered Yamazaki as he jumped up and down.

"It's cute!" commented Tom. Both Yamazaki and I looked over at Tom, oddly.

"Cute?" questioned Yamazaki

"I mean, COOL!" corrected Tom.

"I guess this means I won" I said as I grinned evilly.

Tom looked startled. "Wait a minute, how would you know this is the treasure?" he asked.

"It was in the treasure box" stated Yamazaki. I then looked at the statue and realized something was wrong with it. I grabbed the statue from Yamazaki and observed it closely.

"Damn, it's a fake" I said.

"WHAT!" yelled Yamazaki. I looked around the dark cave, suspiciously. Then I noticed small red flashing lights. I smirked as I finally realized we were being watched.

"Does it matters? This entire forest is a fake" pointed out Tom.

"Don't know, but I think we should get going" I said.

"Look Eriol, there's lights ahead of us. Think it's an exit?" said Yamazaki

"Wow Yamazaki, I never thought you'll be so useful" I teased.

"Let's have a race! Whoever runs out of this cave first will do anything the winners say!" said Yamazaki. What was he getting excited about?

"Ready? Set! GO!" I watch Yamazaki dash through the cave.

"Aren't you going?" asked Tom.

"Why should I? Plus, I never agree to have a race with him" I said. We walk silently along the cave. Damn, maybe I should have run. It feels weird walking with a person I just met. Maybe I should say something.

"So…. Do you have a pet?" I finally asked.

"Yep, a dog" he answered shortly.

"Do you?" he asked back.

"Nope" I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want one" I stated.

"You should get one. They're so cute!" said Tom. What kind of guy is he, saying the word 'cute' so easily?

"I have a friend who owns a baby wolf. You got to see it, he's so cute!" There he goes again, saying the word cute. Wait a minute, baby wolf?

"Baby wolf?" I retorted.

"Yep, he's name is Little Wolf" said Tom. How come I knew it will be him? Does this mean this guy knows Sakura? I looked over to Tom. I couldn't really see his face because of his cap.

"AHHH!" shouted Tom as he tripped over and fell into the ground. Then suddenly the wall beside me opened up. Could this be a secret passageway? I slowly walk pass the wall and realized we were no longer in a cave, but back in the forest.

"Right on, we found a short cut" I said. Tom stood beside me.

"Should we get Yamazaki?" he asked.

"Leave him, we'll eventually meet him anyway" I said as I started to walk into the forest. There was something different about this forest. It seemed darker, bigger, and it actually looks real!

_ROAR! _I heard some animal cry. Wait a minute, there's animals here?

"D-Did you hear that?" I heard Tom say. I looked over to him and realized he was clinging onto my shirt.

"Yeah, but could you let….."

ROARRR! The cry became louder. This time Tom was holding onto my right arm.

"I think it's coming to us" his voice was trembling.

"Relax, it can't be real. Even if it was real, you got to face it like a man……" I froze when I saw a huge brown bear in front of us.

"R-R-RUN!" I hollered as I started running.

"But you said to face it like a man" Tom reminded me.

"I'll be DEAD if I done that!" I stated as I continue to run. I can't die now. Not until I get my ten thousand dollar! BAM! While running in my rapid speed, I bumped into something hard.

"Eriol?" I looked up to see who called me.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Syaoran was in the same position as me. We both rubbed our painful head.

"My partner and I ran into this bear" he explained.

"Same here" I said as I got up from the ground. I looked around and realized Tom wasn't anywhere near me.

"MY PARTNER!" hollered Syaoran.

"He was right behind me!" said Syaoran, terrified.

"My partner is missing too" I said.

"You don't think they got EATEN!" said Syaoran as he panicked.

"Clam down. I'm pretty sure they're alright"

"AHHHH!" We both heard someone scream.

"We got to save them!" said Syaoran as he began to run. I ran beside him. Could that be Tom? No, he wouldn't scream like a girl. On second thought, I think he would. We ran out of the forest and straight toward the cliff of the waterfall. There I saw a guy with black hair standing at the edge of the cliff as the bear stood in front of him. I sighed in relief that he wasn't Tom.

"Eriol, distract the bear and I'll save my partner" said Syaoran.

"No way, I'll save your partner and you distract the bear" I began to argue. There was no way I'm dealing with that huge bear.

"You owe me one for using me as bait" he had to remind me.

"Fine, hurry up" I said in defeat. I grabbed the rock from the ground and aim at the bear. I throw the rock clumsily toward the bear. But instead of hitting the bear, it hit Syaoran big head.

"Opps! Sorry Syaoran!" I apologized before he yelled at me. I grabbed another rock and throw it again. Damn, why am I keep missing. I reached down for more rocks and threw them constantly. Finally one of my rocks hit the bear. The bear angry eyes met mine. Then a second later, the bear ran after me.

"Hurry up Syaoran!" I hollered as I ran around. I glanced back at the angry bear. He lifted his claw high up and slashed at me. I jumped as I dodge the bear attack.

"Syaoran DUCK!" I hollered as I ran toward Syaoran and his partner. As soon as I reached them, I quickly duck, letting the bear jumped over us. As I expected the bear jumped into the waterfall.

"Syaoran!" I heard his partner call out. I looked up and realized his partner was falling with the bear. Syaoran, who ducked with me, quickly stood up and grabbed his…..hair! I watched his partner fall down the waterfall.

"Eriol, I pulled out his HAIR!" hollered Syaoran, terrified. How dense can he be?

"I think it's a wig Syaoran" I explained.

"A wig?" he questioned, confused. I looked down the long waterfall. Syaoran suddenly grabbed my arm and jumped into the waterfall.

"I'm going to save him!" said Syaoran.

"Why are you bringing me along?" I hollered, angrily. SPLASH! I hold my breath as the water controlled my body. Drifting deeper into the water, I noticed Syaoran floating around with his partner. What was he thinking? Why did he jump if he can't swim? I quickly swam toward them, grabbed them, and pulled them out of the water.

"Baka! If you can't swim then don't jump!" I yelled out. Syaoran cough out some water.

"Look Eriol, I found something" said Syaoran as he held up the same wolf statue my teammate found. But somehow it looked different from the one we found.

"My wig!" I looked over at Syaoran partner. Instead of being bald, he had short chocolate color hair. Somehow he looked familiar.

"Sa-Sakura!" said Syaoran, shocked. I looked back at him, no wait her.

"Oh great…." I heard her mumbled. Now I'm really confused. I looked over at Syaoran, who had his mouth wide opened. What was he drooling at? I then looked at Sakura and noticed her pink bra threw her wet shirt.

BAM! I smacked Syaoran head. "Stop looking you idiot" I said as I quickly looked away from Sakura. Crap, why am I blushing?

"Sakura?" called out Tom. When did he get here? I watch Tom ran toward Sakura. So they do know each other.

"I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" asked Tom.

"Where did you go Tom? I thought the bear got you" I said, unknowingly. Damn, why should I care if the bear got him?

Tom looked over to me. "Were you worried about me?" he asked, sincerely.

I stood silent for a moment. "AS IF!" I finally hollered. Why would I be worried about a guy?

"I went to get some help." said Tom.

Tom observed Sakura wet hair and her wet shirt. "Sakura your wig! And your shirt!" stated Tom, surprised.

Sakura looked down at her shirt and quickly covered herself. She then glared evilly at Syaoran. "No wonder you were staring at me with those huge wacko eyes!" stated Sakura, angrily.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at your bra" Syaoran honestly said. What an idiot.

"Wha-What did you just say!" hollered Sakura

"I said that I was staring at your…..Shit…."

Sakura took off her shoes and throw them at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly dodged them easily. "I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to say it out loud?" admitted Syaoran.

"Does that mean you were planning to keep it to yourself!" asked Sakura, angrily.

"Yes…I mean NO!" said Syaoran as he blocked Sakura attack. If Syaoran keep this up, he'll never win Sakura heart.

"Are you guys alright!" said a guy with silver hair. He ran over to Sakura and Tom.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked. I observed his round glasses that hid his dark green eyes. Have I met him before?

"Yukito….." I watch Sakura blush bright red.

Syaoran walked beside me. "Eriol, I don't feel well" said Syaoran as he looked pale.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" I asked. He answered my questioned as he pointed at Sakura and that guy. I get it. So that's Sakura crush. Bad news, he can't transform here where cameras are hidden everywhere. I got to take him away from this place.

"ERIOL!" I heard a familiar voice called me. I looked ahead of me where I saw Yamazaki running toward me.

"Yamazaki, what took you so long?" I asked, playfully.

"Why did you left me!" he said, angrily.

"You ran off on your own" I remind him.

"You don't know how long I waited outside the cave! I wanted to say your defeat!" he said angrily.

"I never agree to race you Yamazaki. Beside even if I did, I would have won because Tom and I found a short cut." I said proudly. Yamazaki dropped into his knee, terrified to his lose.

"Eriol…." Syaoran voice sounded painful. Then I noticed his amber tail popped out of his pants.

"Crap, we got to get out of here" I said. I suddenly froze when I saw two huge bears and Kaho standing in front of me.

"No need to be afraid. These bears are harmless" she said. I could tell one of the bear was still giving me a death glare.

"So Kaho, did you catch up?" asked Yukito.

"Yep! I never knew so many things happened while I was taking my nap!" said Kaho. I knew someone was watching over us. But why?

"It was brave of you to disguise as a guy Sakura" said Kaho as she smiled.

"But I have to say you're disqualified. And the other two member of your team ran off crying after they saw my pet bears. So that will leave only four guys left. And since I just found out that I don't have much time left. I'll announce the winner right now!" she said. Why the sudden change of plan? I glanced over to Syaoran, where I saw his ears transform into small hairy wolf ears. I quickly stood in front of Syaoran, hiding his body.

"Syaoran, are you ok?" I whispered to him.

"I can't hold it much longer Eriol" said Syaoran painfully. Yamazaki was kneeling in front of me, patiently waiting for Kaho to announce the winner. Sakura, Yukito, and Tom were standing far right from me. Syaoran, who already began to transform, stood aching behind me. If I don't take Syaoran out of here soon, they'll all find out his secret. But if I move from this spot then they'll all see Syaoran tail and his wolf ears! Damn, what should I do?

"And the winner is……"

**Omg! I think I'll stop there. So how was it? Dull? I realized there weren't much SS. I'll apology for that! But I'll make sure there will be full of SS in the next chapter! THX For Reading&Reviewing!**


	8. I’m All Yours

**Little Wolf **

**I like to thank to those who all review! It really means a lot to me! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 8: I'm All Yours

While patiently waiting for Kaho to announce the winner, Sakura looked around for Syaoran. Then she noticed a small amber tail sticking out behind Eriol. Sakura rubbed her eyes just in case she was seeing stuff, but the tail was still behind Eriol.

"And the winner is……YOU!" said Kaho as she pointed at Tomoyo. When everyone looked over to Tomoyo, Eriol quickly kicked Syaoran into the water. Syaoran, who had no energy, just sank into the water.

"Oh wow, I'm the winner" said Tomoyo, not even believing it herself.

Eriol sighed in relief. "That was close. But who won?" wondered Eriol. Eriol noticed that everyone was focusing on Tomoyo.

"Tom, is it? I fell in love with your bravery when you risk your life to get help for the others!" said Kaho in delight.

Eriol sweat-dropped. "You're kidding me right?"

Yamazaki, who was still on his knees, noticed clothing floating in the water. "Eriol look, there's cloths floating around" said Yamazaki as he pointed at the clothing.

"Oh crap! I forgot that Syaoran can't swim!" Eriol remind himself.

"What! Syaoran swimming in there naked!" asked Yamazaki, terrified. Yamazaki clamorous voice got Sakura attention. Sakura looked over at Eriol and Yamazaki. Then she saw Little Wolf slowly walking out of the surface of the water.

"Little Wolf?" Sakura questioned softly. Little Wolf shook his body, letting the water out of his fur. Eriol bend down at Little Wolf.

"Hey there buddy, wasn't I clever or what? Inside the water there are no cameras and no one even saw you in your half form" stated Eriol, proudly.

Little Wolf gave Eriol his death glare. _"You BASTARD! I ALMOST DROWN!"_ Little Wolf quickly bit Eriol on the leg.

"OW! What the heck are you doing to your savior?" said Eriol. Eriol shook his leg abruptly, trying to get Little Wolf off of him. Eriol grabbed Little Wolf and held him up high enough to look at his amber eyes.

"Look, I know you can't swim with two legs. But I thought you could at least swim if you had four" said Eriol. Little Wolf bit Eriol on the nose.

"OW! That's it! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" hollered Eriol as his eyes were in rage. Before Eriol could throw Little Wolf into the water again, Sakura quickly snatch him away.

"What are you doing to him?" asked Sakura as she held Little Wolf in her arms.

"_SAKURA!"_ cried out Little Wolf as he snuggled deeply into Sakura chest. Sakura carried Little Wolf away.

Yamazaki bend beside Eriol and looked at him dully. "I never seen you act so serious toward a puppy" said Yamazaki.

"Oh shut up" said Eriol, annoyed.

Sakura walked out of the building as she carried Little Wolf. As Little Wolf began to cuddle Sakura deeper into the chest, Sakura quickly held him high up.

"I don't mind holding you, but if you keep cuddling like that **_then I'm gonna toss you into the ocean and feed you to the shark_**" warned Sakura, dangerously. Little Wolf gulp and stayed still as if he were a doll.

"Sakura!" yelled out Tomoyo as she ran over to Sakura.

"To-Tom!" Sakura yelled back, cautiously.

"It's ok Sakura, there's no one here except us" said Tomoyo as she took off her cap, letting her long raven hair fall down.

"_TOMOYO!"_ said Syaoran, shocked.

Sakura looked down at Little Wolf. "But still you never know someone might notice you" said Sakura as she refer to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Sakura! You're suppose to win this not me!" said Tomoyo

"Don't worry about. The money isn't a big deal. But are you sure it's okay for you to keep doing this? I mean, it's not safe" said Sakura, worried.

"Don't worry. I'm a pro at disguised. Beside the job sounds interesting" said Tomoyo

"What's the job?" wondered Sakura

Tomoyo leaned closely to Sakura. "It's a top secret, but I'll tell you. I'm going to be a secret agent!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"A secret agent!" retorted Sakura as join the excitement.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yep!"

"That's nice Tomoyo!" said Sakura

Little Wolf sweat-dropped. "_What's so nice about it? It's dangerous!"_ said Syaoran

"I'll support you all the way!" said Sakura

"Thank you Sakura. But I do feel bad for that Eriol guy. It seemed like he really wanted to win" said Tomoyo

"Eriol?" retorted Sakura, not realizing she already know him.

"Its nothing." said Tomoyo as she secretly smiled to herself.

_Next Day_

Little Wolf happily runs around the house as Touya was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Sakura was in her room, looking down at her pink piggy bank.

"This is all I have" said Sakura, helplessly. Sakura walked downstairs to the kitchen where she found Touya training Little Wolf.

"Sit!" ordered Touya. Little Wolf stood still and looked at Touya pathetically.

"I say SIT!" demand Touya, angrily. Touya then tried to push Little Wolf bottom down.

Little Wolf struggle not to sit. _"I don't WANNA!"_

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing Touya?" asked Sakura. Touya held up Little Wolf and toss him to Sakura. Sakura quickly caught Little Wolf in her arms.

"Teach him some trick Sakura. He's SO boring." said Touya. Little Wolf stuck his tong out at Touya.

"I'm going out for a bit" said Sakura as she put on her shoes.

"Wait" said Touya as he toss a blue envelop.

"What is this?' asked Sakura as she caught it.

"It's a ticket to some pet meeting. Go there and teach Little Wolf how to potty. I get freaked out every time I see him sniffing around" said Touya

"_Gee, I thought he never cared where I use the bathroom"_ said Syaoran.

"Ok thanks" Sakura as she shoved the blue envelop into her pocket.

Sakura walk down the street as Little Wolf walk beside her. Once Sakura reached to her destination, she looked down at Little Wolf.

"Animals are not allowed so you got to stay here" explained Sakura. Little Wolf understood and sat beside the door. As soon as Sakura walked in the shop she noticed a lot of collection of watch. Sakura walk up to the counter and pull out her piggy bank.

"What can I get with this?" asked Sakura as she held out her piggy bank.

The cashier looked oddly at her. "How much is in there?" asked the cashier.

Sakura thought for a moment. "About…… twenty four dollar!" said Sakura.

The cashier shook her head. "I'm sorry, this shop only sell brands. Twenty four dollar won't be enough" she explained

Sakura let out a huge sigh. "I thought so. I guess this means I can't get dad a present" said Sakura, sadly. Sakura walk out of the shop sadly.

"_Hey Sakura, what took you so long?"_ asked Syaoran. Sakura let out another big sigh, ignoring Little Wolf small barks. Then Sakura heard animals' cries from across the street. She watched a group of people taking their pets into a building. Sakura took out the blue envelop from her pocket.

"Maybe I should check it out" said Sakura. Sakura quickly carried Little Wolf and ran across the street. Little Wolf looked up and read the big sigh from the building.

"_Go Pet?"_ read out Syaoran. Sakura walked into the building.

"_Hey! Why are we going in here! I don't need POTTY TRAINING!" _hollered Syaoran

"Welcome to Go Pet!" greeted a lady, who had long golden hair. Sakura looked around the busy crowd with their pets.

"Wow, there are so many people" commented Sakura

"Yep, there are people who want to train their pets or find their pet love match. There's even a special chance where you could trade your pet with another" explained the lady.

Sakura look down at Little Wolf and smiled. "So Little Wolf, should we find your love match?" asked Sakura, playfully. Little Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a membership or a coupon?" asked the lady. Sakura handed the lady the blue envelop which hold the coupon.

"Thank You! I hope you have a great time!" said the lady. Sakura walk deeper inside the shop. There were so many kinds of animals; hamster, cat, dog, and even a snake!

A small child walked up to Sakura. "Hi there! My name is Yuya and this is my pet, BunBun" she greeted. Sakura observed her cute bunny beside her.

"What an adorable bunny!" said Sakura as she pet the bunny.

"My name is Sakura and this is Little Wolf!" Sakura greeted back as she held up Little Wolf.

"Is he really a wolf?" wondered Yuya

"Yep! A baby wolf!" stated Sakura

"_Mini-Wolf!"_ corrected Syaoran

"BunBun can do tricks! Can Little Wolf do tricks?" asked Yuya.

"Well…." Sakura looked at Little Wolf, who was wondering his eyes around.

"BunBun jump!" said Yuya. Sakura watched amazingly how the bunny jumps.

"Wow! That's great!" said Sakura

Little Wolf rolled his eyes. "_It's a bunny. It's supposed to jump!"_

"What can Little Wolf do?" asked Yuya.

"_Something more amazing than jump!"_ said Syaoran, energetically.

Little Wolf began to hop around with his two feet. Sakura watched Little Wolf, surprised.

"Wow! That's so cool! Do more!" demand Yuya. Little Wolf then did a nice back flip. Yuya and Sakura began to clap this time. As Little Wolf began to do more tricks, the crowd became larger. Everyone in the building was interested in Little Wolf show.

Little Wolf did another back flip.

"Wow! Amazing!" said one of the crowds.

An old man walked up to Sakura. "I'll trade my turtle for your pet!" he offered.

"What?" said Sakura, surprised with his offer.

Some fat lady appeared in front of Sakura. "No! I'll trade my loyal cat for your pet!" she offered. More and more trade offer was made to Sakura Little Wolf. Little Wolf ran into Sakura arms, hiding from the crowds. Sakura held tight onto Little Wolf as people tried to approach her.

"Please STOP IT!" hollered Yuya. Everyone became silent and looked over at Yuya.

"You got to let Sakura answer your question first!" said Yuya. Then everyone eyes look on Sakura, waiting for her answer.

Sakura looked startled. "Um…..Little Wolf….." Sakura looked nervously at the tense crowd.

"Look! Her pet doesn't even have a collar! Does it really belong to you?" asked the fat lady.

"Yeah, that pet might not really be yours!" shouted out the old man. The crowd became louder again and Sakura became more nervous.

Sakura clenched her teeth, wanting to get out of the building. "HE'S MINE!" hollered Sakura. The entire building became dead silent. Everyone looked over to Sakura, who was holding Little Wolf with all her might.

"He's all mine so please leave me alone" demand Sakura. Little Wolf looked up at Sakura, half surprised and half happy.

Yuya smiled as she heard Sakura answered. "Come on Sakura, let's get Little Wolf a collar" said Yuya as she dragged Sakura to the counter.

"Pick one" said Yuya. Sakura looked at the varied of color of collars. Sakura pointed at the plain black one.

"That'll be twenty four dollar!" said the cashier.

"WHAT!" hollered Sakura, surprised.

"What's wrong Sakura? Do you have enough money?" asked Yuya.

"No, it's nothing" said Sakura as he got out her piggy bank. The cashier handed Sakura the black collar.

"Thank You" said Sakura as took the collar. Sakura slowly placed the collar around Little Wolf neck.

"It's a little too big" commented Yuya.

"No, it's because Little Wolf is too little" said Sakura.

"Oh I see" said Yuya as she began to understand. Yuya reached for the silver name tag. She began to write on it with permanent marker. Then she placed the name tag onto the collar. Sakura looked at the name tag.

"Sakura Little Wolf" read out Sakura.

"Yep! Little Wolf only belongs to you, Sakura!" stated Yuya.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Yuya for everything" said Sakura

"No problem! Please visit here again! My mom owns this place so I could make sure you get in free!" said Yuya.

"Thanks, I will" said Sakura as she smiled gently.

Later back at Sakura house, Sakura finally finished taking her hot bath. Sakura wrapped her towel around her head, covering her wet hair. When Sakura walked out of the bathroom, she saw Little Wolf in her room, playing with his collar.

"How did you come in here?" asked Sakura as she bended down to Little Wolf. Little Wolf looked up at Sakura. Sakura gently pet Little Wolf.

"It's not bad having you for a pet" said Sakura. Sakura watch Little Wolf run into the corner of her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

POOF! Twenty four hours had passed and Syaoran finally turned back into human. Sakura froze and she blinked a couple of times. Syaoran was NAKED!

"AHHH!" hollered Sakura as she quickly covered her eyes.

'How can I forget that Little Wolf is actually a human being!' thought Sakura. Syaoran grabbed the towel off Sakura head and covered the lower part of his body.

"Sy-Syaoran?" called out Sakura, wondering if he was still in the room. Syaoran slowly walked behind Sakura and put his arms around her. Sakura gasp as she removed her hand away from her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that **I'm all yours**" Syaoran quietly whisper into Sakura ears. Sakura quickly unlock herself from Syaoran and stood FAR away from him.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing. "I'm warning you, get out of my room!"

Syaoran pouted. "Aww, you're being mean again" whined Syaoran.

"OUT OR ELSE!" warned Sakura, angrily.

"Can we make this equal? I mean I saw you in the bathtub and you also saw me a while ago. So that'll make us even!" stated Syaoran.

BAM! Sakura throw her alarm clock at him.

"Ok I'm going, I'm going" said Syaoran as he walked out of his room. Sakura sighed deeply.

Syaoran popped his head as he opened Sakura door. "Um…Does this mean you like me now?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura gave Syaoran her final death glare. Syaoran quickly shut the door before Sakura throw another items.

"Seriously, I can't stand him!" huffed out Sakura, angrily. Sakura then secretly smiled to herself as she realized the collar she bought him fitted perfectly on his human neck.

**Whoa! Fast update! How was it? **


	9. The Break In

**Little Wolf **

**Hey!!! Finally updated!!! It might be dull so give me some feedbacks! Thanks For Reading and Reviewing Little Wolf!!!!!!**

Chapter 9: The Break In

In the middle of the night, Syaoran and Eriol were standing outside of a huge metal gate. Both Eriol and Syaoran were wearing a black outfit, a perfect disguise in the dark. Eriol carefully observed the area inside of the gate as Syaoran remove his black mask off his face.

"Do I have to wear this? I could hardly breath." complain Syaoran.

"Shh! Do you want to get caught?" said Eriol quietly.

Syaoran pouted. "Why can't I wear the chocolate thief mask?" Syaoran mumbled. Apparently, Eriol mask has small holes for him to breathe in unlike Syaoran, who was just wearing a black socking which had two holes for him to see.

"Ok, let's jump over." said Eriol as he began to climb over the gate. Syaoran put his mask back on and began to climb over the giant gate. Syaoran and Eriol slowly walk toward the mansion. Eriol look through the large glass window where he saw Yukito talking on his phone.

"Got the camera?" asked Eriol

Syaoran took out the camera out of his pocket. "Yep." said Syaoran as he handed the camera to Eriol. Eriol turned on his digital camera and zoom it on Yukito face. Yukito hang up the phone and walked upstairs.

"Damn, he went upstairs." said Eriol.

"Let's go in." said Syaoran.

Eriol looked over at Syaoran. "Do you know where we are?" asked Eriol

"Of course I do." said Syaoran.

"Do you know how tight Yukito security is? I barely break in once." said Eriol

"It looks like a normal house to me." said Syaoran.

"You call this normal? It's the biggest mansion I ever seen." stated Eriol.

"Then how are we going to get his picture?" questioned Syaoran.

Eriol sighed helplessly. "Ok, I'll go in myself. You wait here." said Eriol.

"What? No fair! I want to go in too!" whined Syaoran.

"No freaking way. You stay here." demand Eriol.

"Since when did I listen to you?" asked Syaoran

"Since the time when you asked for my help to get a picture of Sakura crush. Unless you want Sakura to meet this dude then it will make it much easier for us." said Eriol.

"Ok Eriol, I get the point. I'll wait." said Syaoran as he pouted.

"Don't even think about betraying me and sneak in there. You might trigger the alarm and get me caught." warned Eriol

"Ok, Ok"

"Now stay here like a good little wolf." mocked Eriol as he trailed off.

"Don't call me little wolf!" stated Syaoran as he huffed. Syaoran watch Eriol disappear in the dark. Eriol was indeed a professional thief. Syaoran knew he will never call for his help. Syaoran sighed dully as he chill on the soft grass. Then he heard two familiar voices outside of the gate. Syaoran curiosity walked toward the gate.

"Yukito resident?" said Tomoyo, who was disguised as a guy. She was wearing her black cap that matched her uniform for the job which was a black suit.

"Yep, he's the rich guy that owns famous museums." said Touya who was also wearing a black suit.

"But I thought we're secret agents. Why are we guarding Yukito mansion?" asked Tomoyo.

Touya gave a small laugh. "Secret agents? Where did you get that from? Let's say we're secret helper for the police. You're the new kid, right?" asked Touya.

"Yep." said Tomoyo, disappointed that she wasn't a secret agent.

"You sound really familiar. Have we met before?" asked Touya

Tomoyo quickly shook her head. "No! We haven't!" declared Tomoyo in a tough tone.

'Great, how unlucky to meet Sakura brother and get him for my partner.' thought Tomoyo.

'Does Sakura even know her brother had this kind of job?' wondered Tomoyo. The gate finally opened up.

"Let's go in." said Touya. Touya walked in as Tomoyo followed. Syaoran was hiding behind a small bush as he watched Tomoyo and Touya walk inside the gate.

"What are they doing here?" wondered Syaoran. Syaoran silently tip-toe to the bush that was close to Tomoyo and Touya. Syaoran watched Yukito greeted them.

"Sorry for the wait, I was taking a quick shower." Yukito apologized.

"Not a problem." said Touya.

"I apologize for calling you guys out this late, but I just got an important artifact in and wanted to be protected overnight before I send it to my museum." said Yukito.

"Really? What kind of artifact?" asked Tomoyo interested.

"It's one of my secret collections." said Yukito as he smiled.

"Oh I see." said Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced at Touya, who was giving her a stare to stay silent.

"Come on in." said Yukito as he guild them in. Syaoran watched Tomoyo and Touya walking inside the mansion.

"What should I do? If Eriol get caught then I won't be able to get the picture. If I don't have the picture……"

_Syaoran Flashback_

Syaoran and Eriol were standing in the middle of a street of Tokyo. Syaoran was juggling three red balls into the air.

"Come look at the famous magician! He can juggle and…..and….." Eriol looked lamely at Syaoran.

"What else can you do?" asked Eriol, dully.

"I don't think this is working. So far we only gained one penny and that was from a kid." stated Syaoran.

"We both need money and this is the only way we could gain fast money. So do more tricks!" demand Eriol.

"Eriol, look over their." said Syaoran as he pointed across the street. A man with his pet monkey was surrounded by a large crowd. Syaoran and Eriol watched the monkey jumping in and out of a fire loop. Syaoran couldn't help but to stare at the money being toss into the bucket.

Eriol grinned as he thought up a plan. "Syaoran, we should do that." said Eriol.

"No way, I'm not jumping into a loop of fire. You do it." said Syaoran.

"Who says that I'll let you do it? I mean Little Wolf should do it." said Eriol.

"I AM Little Wolf!" stated Syaoran.

"There's no doubt that Little Wolf will attracts crowds. If he does fancy tricks then….." Eriol imagine a dollar bills being thrown from the crowd.

"I object. I don't want Sakura to meet that Yukito dude." said Syaoran.

"Fine, how about turning you into Little Wolf without Sakura meeting Yukito" said Eriol.

"Impossible."

"What happens if Sakura look at a picture of her crush? Duh, it will make her heart pound." said Eriol.

"A picture? I don't know if that will work." said Syaoran.

"Don't worry, I know a way to make it work." said Eriol as he grinned.

_End Of Syaoran Flashback_

Syaoran walked back and forth as he thought deeply. "What should I do? Eriol doesn't know Yukito hired bodyguards. What if he get caught….. I should warn him!" stated Syaoran, happily. Finally, Syaoran had a perfect excuse to break in.

Yukito left Tomoyo and Touya alone in the dark hallway. Tomoyo stood very close to Touya as she tried to see through the darkness. But it was no use, the hallway was too dark.

Tomoyo gulped nervously. "Where's the light?" wondered Tomoyo, frighten. Touya toss a flashlight to Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught it with both hands.

"Use this. The lights will make it obvious that laser traps is set up here so it's better to keep this place dark." explained Touya.

"Laser trap? Where?" asked Tomoyo as she looked around brusquely.

"Here to the end of the hallway that leads to a room. You stay here and guard as I check the other security system." said Touya as he began to walk off.

"Wait!" holler Tomoyo. Touya ceased and glanced back at Tomoyo.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm finished." said Touya

"But…." Tomoyo watched Touya disappear in the dark.

Tomoyo moved her eyes side to side. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." mumbled Tomoyo as she held the flashlight close to her chest.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Yep, it's just a dark. The dark won't attack you." said Tomoyo under her breath.

"I know! I'll think happy thoughts." Tomoyo closed her eyes.

Tomoyo started to mumble. "Ok, what's my happy thought? Making clothing! Dresses I have planned to make for Sakura! And little pink bow for Little Wolf! That will be so cute! And a carrot outfit for Yamazaki! And….. I would love to make gorilla outfit for _him_. That would be hilarious! It suits him so well! What was his name again…..Eriol!" said Tomoyo as she giggled softly.

_BAM!_ Tomoyo quickly opened her eyes, terrified. "What was that?" Tomoyo slowly looked around the hallway, but she couldn't see anything. She knew she heard something fall which means someone was near her. Tomoyo slowly turned on her flashlight.

"Wh-Who's there?" stuttered Tomoyo as she move her flashlight around the hallway. Then she heard soft footsteps approaching behind her. Tomoyo slowly turned around as she lifted up her flashlight.

Tomoyo started to gasp as she tried to catch her breath. "AH-" When she was about to scream, someone quickly move up to her and covered her mouth. Tomoyo dropped her flashlight as she slam against the wall.

Mean while, Syaoran dropped down from the dusty chimney. The chimney was the only entrance Syaoran could find. Syaoran wondered if Eriol used the same entrance when he sneaked in. Syaoran dusted off the ashes off his black clothing. It seemed to be like he was currently in Yukito living room.

"Is someone here?" a voice called out. Syaoran froze as he heard Yukito voice in the dark living room. Syaoran quickly dashed toward the window and hide behind the curtain. Yukito turned on the light and observed the quiet living room.

"_Meow"_ A black cat walked toward Yukito.

Yukito picked up his black cat. "It's only you Supi. I thought a thief sneaked in."

Touya came into the room. "I double check the security systems. There's nothing wrong with it. " said Touya

"Thanks. I just installed a new system after someone break in once." said Yukito.

"Do you mean the Chocolate Thief?" asked Touya.

Yukito nodded. "Not an ordinary chocolate thief. No one ever pass my system before. It was a shock when the thief did" said Yukito.

"Why only chocolate?" wondered Touya.

Yukito set Supi down to the floor. "I don't think it was after my chocolate." said Yukito. Touya looked up at Yukito.

"What do you mean?" asked Touya, curiously.

"Well…..Lets say it's just a hunch." said Yukito.

"Anyway, is there any reason you shut off the surveillance camera?" asked Touya.

Yukito glanced at Touya, oddly. "What are you talking about? It should be on." said Yukito with a worried expression on his face. Touya and Yukito stared at each other for a moment.

"I'll check on Tom." said Touya as be rushed out of the room.

Yukito sighed heavily. "No….it can't be." mumbled Yukito.

Syaoran sighed as the light was turned off and Yukito left the room. "Finally" said Syaoran as he walked out of the curtain.

"_Meow"_ Syaoran felt the cat cuddling against his leg. Syaoran bend down and pet the cat on the head. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner."

"I better find Eriol quick. Have you seen him around here?" asked Syaoran as he looked down at the cat.

"_Meow"_ the cat answered.

"Can you take me to him?" The cat walk out of the room and Syaoran followed.

As soon as Eriol disable the security cameras around the mansion, he quickly walked along the dark hallway. Once Eriol overheard Yukito conversation about his secret artifact, he couldn't just leave the mansion without seeing it. Eriol walked slowly in the dark as he held the digital camera on his right hand. The hallway was too dark for Eriol to see. If only he prepare some light. Then he heard a soft mumble.

"I'm not afraid." someone said as their voice tremble. Eriol peaked along the hallway and noticed a guy in the cap standing in the middle of the hall.

"Happy thoughts!" Eriol heard him mumble out loud. Eriol recognize the voice right away. It had to be the guy he met in the contest. Eriol smiled as he heard him mumble out. What was he, a fashion designer? He never knew guys could be so thrilled with pink bow and dresses. Eriol knew he wasn't an ordinary guy. First of all ordinary guys won't say 'cute' often.

"Eriol!" Eriol dropped his camera when he heard Tomoyo called out his name.

"W-Who's there?" Eriol squint his eyes.

'Why did he call my name out of a sudden? It scared the crap out of me!' thought Eriol. Eriol couldn't turn back now. Tomoyo knew he was near her. Eriol quickly walked toward Tomoyo. As a light flash on his face, Eriol quickly pushed Tomoyo against the wall and covered her mouth before she screamed.

'Damn, only girls will scream in this situation' thought Eriol. Eriol held Tomoyo until she clamed down.

"I won't harm you, but I will if you scream." said Eriol, dangerously. Tomoyo nodded as she understood. Eriol slowly removed his hand away from Tomoyo mouth.

"One word and I'll strip you naked and hang you upside down." warned Eriol. Eriol would never do that, but he had to scare Tomoyo in order to keep her silent. Tomoyo nodded again. Eriol picked up the flashlight and flash it along the hallway. Eriol could see where the lasers were hidden.

"New security, eh? Nice, but it's not good enough." said Eriol as he grinned.

"W-what are you going to do?" Tomoyo voice trembled. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Her face was covered from the cap. If only he could see her face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get the secret artifact." said Eriol as he grinned behind his mask.

Tomoyo gulped as she asked another question. "How did you know about it? Only Yukito, Touya, and I…."

"Hush, I don't have time to chat with you." said Eriol as he walked toward the machine that controlled the lasher. Tomoyo watched Eriol fiddle with the machine and suddenly the laser disappeared. Tomoyo eyes widen, surprised. He was indeed a professional thief.

"Walk in front of me." ordered Eriol.

"W-What? Why?" asked Tomoyo, startled.

"Like I'll leave you here, I know you'll run off."

'Damn, if only he wasn't so smart. But his voice sounds familiar.' thought Tomoyo. Tomoyo walked in front of Eriol. When they reached at the end of the hallway, Eriol observed the door carefully.

"You're kidding me. There's wire around the door knob. One touch and the alarm will set." mumbled Eriol. Tomoyo was surprise. She didn't even notice the thin wire around the door knob.

'Who is this guy' thought Tomoyo, curiously.

"Ouch!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol heard a voice inside the room. Who could possibly be in there? More importantly, how did that person get in?

"No freaking way." Eriol mumbled. He knew who was in the room. The voice was obvious enough. The door opened from the inside. Tomoyo saw another guy in a black mask standing inside the room.

"E-" Eriol quickly covered Syaoran mouth before he shout out his name. Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo who was standing beside Eriol.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay outside." said Eriol.

"I came to warn you about the bodyguards. But it seems you already been caught." said Syaoran.

"Don't worry, I got this guy under my control." said Eriol. Tomoyo rolled her eyes when Eriol called her a 'guy.'

"How did you get in the room?" asked Eriol.

"The cat lead me." said Syaoran as he held up the cat.

Eriol eyes widen the moment he saw the cat. "You!" said Eriol as he pointed at the cat.

"_Meow"_ said the cat.

"Toss that cat out the window!" yelled out Eriol, terrified.

"Why?" asked Syaoran.

"That's the cat that triggered the alarm! He done it on purpose to get me caught on Valentine Day!" exclaimed Eriol.

"It's a she" corrected Syaoran.

"It's bad luck! Take that cat away from me!" said Eriol. The cat jumped off Syaoran arms and close the door shut. Eriol dropped his chin, terrified.

"See! He close the door so we won't be able to get in!" stated Eriol, freaked out.

"Stop calling her a 'he,' Eriol. And all you have to do is open it back up." said Syaoran as he reached for the door knob.

"STOP YOU BAKA!" hollered Eriol, but it was too late, Syaoran turned the door knob, but the door was locked.

_RRRANG!!!!!! _A loud alarm sound rang.

"Oh Oh…." said Syaoran as he blinked a couple of times.

"I can't believe this." said Eriol as he shook his head side to side.

Tomoyo sighed in relief. 'Yes, I'm safe' thought Tomoyo.

"I'll try to unlock this door so if anyone comes by knock them out with this." said Eriol as he handed Syaoran the flashlight.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Oh please…." Tomoyo blurted out.

Eriol glared at Tomoyo. "Do you want me to strip you?" warn Eriol.

Tomoyo quickly covered her chest. "Don't even think about it."

Eriol gazed at Tomoyo, oddly. 'Why is he covering his chest?' thought Eriol.

Mean while, Touya began to pace up his speed when he heard the loud alarm. It was either his partner had accidentally triggered the alarm or there was a thief in the mansion. Touya finally reached to the dark hallway where he left Tom. Touya held up his flashlight.

"Tom?" called out Touya as he observed the dark hallway with his flashlight.

BAM! A hard substance hit Touya at the back of his head.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Touya gritted his teeth as he slowly turned around. "Who the hell….." Syaoran held the flashlight up high at Touya angry burning eyes.

"Heh-heh, hello?" Syaoran slowly stepped back as he prepare to run off.

"You'll pay for that, you punk!" yelled out Touya angrily. Syaoran quickly ran off in rapid speed.

"Why me?" mumbled Syaoran as he ran toward Eriol and Tomoyo.

"ER-no wait…CHOCOLATE THEIF!!!!" hollered Syaoran. Eriol was on his knee as he tried to unlock the door with a paper chip.

"Don't scream, I can't concentrate." said Eriol.

Syaoran tried to catch his breath. "He's coming." said Syaoran as he pant.

"I almost got it." said Eriol as he fiddle with the paper clip

"He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me." mumbled Syaoran who seemed to be freaked out.

"Quiet down, I can't concentrate." said Eriol.

"He wasn't human I tell you. He didn't budge after I hit him four times. And…And…His eyes were on FIRE!!!!" yelled out Syaoran.

_Snap_. Eriol clenched the broken paper clip on his hand.

Tomoyo watched Syaoran and Eriol conversation as she held Supi in her arms.

"Look what you have done!" Eriol hollered out angrily.

"What's taking you so long to open the door? He'll be here any minute!" said Syaoran.

"I would have opened by now if only someone stayed QUIET!!" shouted Eriol.

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment. "Do you hear that?" asked Syaoran.

"Hear what?" questioned Eriol.

"The cry of an angry beast." said Syaoran.

_GROWL!_

"It's coming from your stomach." stated Eriol.

_BAM!_ Syaoran roughly kicked the door. Eriol watch the door broke down. Syaoran quickly ran inside the room.

"Why didn't I think of that?" mumbled Eriol helplessly.

Later, Yukio run through the broken door and into the room. Yukito found Tomoyo and Touya standing next to the opened window.

"Are you two alright?" asked Yukito.

"Damn…" mumbled Touya angrily.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stop the thieves." said Tomoyo, sadly. Yukito quickly went to his safe. As soon as Yukito opened his safe, he found his artifact missing.

"They were gone when I got here. And it seemed that they threaten Tom. According to Tom, one of thieves was called the Chocolate Thief." explained Touya.

"Chocolate Theif again…..This is the second time he stole my secret artifacts" said Yukito.

"We're terribly sorry …." Touya apologized.

"I have a job for you and your partner. It's a secret job only you and your partner will know. You can't inform it to the police. The payment won't be disappointing. Will you take it?" Yukito asked Touya.

"A secret job…..Does that mean we're going to be a secret agent?" asked Tomoyo as she got a little excited.

"What kind of job is it?" asked Touya.

"Catch the Chocolate Thief." said Yukito. Tomoyo blinked a couple of times. She knew the job wouldn't be so easy.

_The Next Day_

It was early in the morning when Eriol and Syaoran decided to deliver the picture to Sakura. Syaoran jumped out of open window and ran toward Eriol.

"Did you place the envelope where Sakura could easily see it?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran nodded. "Yep, but will it really work?" wondered Syaoran.

"Definitely."

"What kind of picture was it anyway?" ask Syaoran. Eriol handed Syaoran a copy of the picture.

"I got to say, the picture is one of my masterpiece." said Eriol, proudly.

Syaoran eyes widen as he stared down at the picture. "This is…UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" shouted Syaoran as he began to run back into the house. Eriol quickly grab Syaoran by the collar of his shirt.

"You know how much effort it took me to take that?" said Eriol.

"No way we're showing that to Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran

"Why not? I'm sure her heart will pound crazily." said Eriol with a smirk. The collar of Syaoran shirt Eriol was holding to suddenly torn apart. Syaoran dashed back inside the house. Syaoran rapidly ran upstairs toward Sakura room. When Syaoran open the door to Sakura room, he found Sakura standing next to her desk with a white envelope in her hand. Syaoran watch Sakura slowly taking out the picture from the envelope. Sakura look down at the picture as she blush bright red. In the picture, Yukito was walking out of the bathroom half naked.

"NOOOO!" holler Syaoran as jumped toward Sakura. Sakura look up at Syaoran.

"Uh….Syaoran?" called out Sakura. Sakura started to feel uneasy as she watched Syaoran fly toward her.

"Hold on a minute Syaoran!" yelled out Sakura. But her warning was too late, Syaoran jumped on top of Sakura, making her fall back against the carpet.

Syaoran blinked a couple of times as he felt his lips on top of Sakura sweet lips.

_1_

Sakura blinked a couple of times as she looked up at Syaoran.

_2_

Syaoran couldn't help but to gulp.

_3_

Sakura face began to burn up.

_4_

Syaoran face was already burning up.

And _5_……POOF!

Eriol climb up in the tree that was next to the window of Sakura room.

"What's taking him so long?" wondered Eriol as he peaked through the window.

Eriol smirked. "I got to take a picture of this." said Eriol as he got out the digital camera.

_CRACK!!!_ Suddenly the branch that Eriol stood broke off. Eriol landed on the cold ground on his bottom.

Eriol rubbed his bottom painfully. "Ow…Man that hurts." mumbled Eriol.

Eriol held up his camera. "At least I got this." Eriol grinned as he looked at the picture.

In the picture, Little Wolf was sitting on top of Sakura chest as his small lips touched Sakura gentle lips.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Ok, this turned out to be a crazy chapter. How was it?**

**Was it…. Dull? Lame? Too much? Heh-heh, Hope it was okay. There wasn't SS in this chapie and I'm SORRI about that! I promise you there will lots of SS from now on!!!! THX For Reading & Reviewing!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to give special THX to those who review! I would like to say that I'm trying my best with my writing, including my grammar and description. Sorry if it annoy you!!! Because of school, I was quite busy. So forgive me if I don't edit!!!! I'm so happy there are people who enjoy my story so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!**


	10. Little Wolf’s Obsession

**Little Wolf **

**Hey! I would first like to say THANK YOU 4 REVIEWING!!!! I'm super sorry for the _late_ update!!!****  
**

**Anyway, here's another chapter of Little Wolf!**

Chapter 10: Little Wolf's Obsession

_Sakura POV_

I sat uncomfortably at the back of the bus. Tomoyo was sitting beside me, who seemed to be really excited about the school field trip.

"Isn't this exciting? A field trip to one of the famous and luxury hot spring!" said Tomoyo, excitedly.

"Yeah I guess…" I said dully. I sighed out helplessly as I kept my right hand inside my bag.

"Sakura, is something the matter?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well… actually…." Instead of explaining it to her, I removed my right hand out of the bag. Tomoyo eyes sparkle as she found Little Wolf clinging onto my wrist.

"Little Wolf!" squeal Tomoyo.

"Not so loud Tomoyo." I said, hoping I won't get caught by the teacher.

"I need your help Tomoyo." I started to say. I held up my right hand in front of Tomoyo.

"Please get him off me." I pleaded quietly.

"Sure." said Tomoyo as she grabbed onto Little Wolf. Tomoyo began to pull Little Wolf with all her might, but Little Wolf used all his strength to stay on me.

"Wow, Little Wolf must like you a lot." said Tomoyo as she tried to pull Little Wolf again. Tomoyo sighed deeply as she let go Little Wolf.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't think he wants to get off you." said Tomoyo.

I sighed out helplessly. "Ever since yesterday, he won't get off me." I explained. It was true. After that unforgivable incident, Little Wolf or should I say Syaoran wouldn't stop clinging onto me. I wonder what had got into him.

"No worries Sakura, this is a sign that Little Wolf is obsessed with you." said Tomoyo.

"A sign that he's obsessed with me?" I retorted.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yep! It means that your Little Wolf cares about you dearly." Tomoyo continue to explain.

"Cares about me dearly?!" I said, not getting the point of Tomoyo explanations.

"I heard this from someone. Once a pet shows an obsession, it means it's ready to become a mate." said Tomoyo.

"Mate?!" I said, surprised.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yep, that means Little Wolf accepts you as his mate." explained Tomoyo

"Whaaaat?" I said, stunned.

"I guess it doesn't make sense since you're not the same species. But since Little Wolf is still a baby, he must not notice the difference." Tomoyo continue to say.

"But that's impossible…" I said.

"Don't worry Sakura. Little Wolf will soon realized you're not his rightful mate sooner or later. Beside, it's cute seeing Little Wolf like this. Can't you see? He's in love!" stated Tomoyo as she patted Little Wolf on the head.

"In love?" I retorted. It all started yesterday when Syaoran suddenly jumped onto me and K.I.S.S me. Then he transform into Little Wolf. I tried to avoid him, but he kept following me around. When I told him not to follow me, he jumped onto my wrist. Since then, I wasn't able to get him off me. I wonder, was his head damage somehow? How could he think me as his mate? Wait a minute, am I really believing what Tomoyo say? There's no way, I mean NO WAY!

"I also heard that obsessed pet can be dangerous at times, but I'm sure Little Wolf will be fine." said Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo, exactly who told you this?" I finally asked.

"Yamazaki, he's Eriol's friend. They're coming on this trip too, isn't it exciting?" said Tomoyo as she smiled.

"Eriol? You mean the guy from-" Before I said a word, Tomoyo covered my mouth.

"Not so loud Sakura. I still have to be cautious, you know." said Tomoyo.

"But they won't recognize you." I said.

"Don't worry, I brought my disguise." said Tomoyo as she patted her bag.

"Oh ok." I said. I never knew Tomoyo like to dress up like a guy so much.

"But Sakura is it really alright for Little Wolf clinging onto you like that? Are you going to bring Little Wolf to the hot spring with you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hot spring? …...HOT SPRING!" I shouted as I finally remember where we were heading.

"Great, just great." I mumbled as I look down at Little Wolf, who was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Little Wolf.

_End of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

Eriol patiently waited in line for the male hot spring bath. Eriol glanced at the girl's line where he saw Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol observed Sakura right hand which was inside her bag.

'Gee, what is that baka Syaoran thinking?' thought Eriol.

'He isn't really thinking about going inside the girl's bath, is he?' Eriol thought again.

"Don't tell me that baka is planning to transform in there?" Eriol mumbled softly.

Eriol shook his head, trying not to imagine it. "No, he wouldn't." Eriol couldn't help but to imagine Syaoran perverted smile.

Eriol sighed out helplessly. "Yes, he will." admitted Eriol, truthfully.

"Hey Eriol, where's Syaoran? I thought you said he'll be here earlier." said Yamazaki, who stood next to Eriol.

"He's here." said Eriol.

"Really? Where? I don't see him. Gee, why can't he just ride the bus with us." said Yamazaki.

'30 minutes left. That baka has only 30 minutes left.' thought Eriol.

"Heh-heh-heh." Eriol heard Yamazaki evil laughter. Eriol looked aside at Yamazaki.

"What?" asked Eriol.

"I saw that Eriol. You were looking at those two girls over there. Which one were you looking at?" said Yamazaki as he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" said Eriol.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Is it Tomoyo? Or Sakura?" asked Yamazaki. Eriol hit Yamazak on the head.

"Stop joking around Yamazaki. Who said I was looking at them?" said Eriol.

"Ow….You didn't have to hit me." said Yamazaki as he rubbed his head. Eriol slowly glanced at Sakura then at Tomoyo. Eriol quickly looked away when Tomoyo turned her head toward him.

"Heh-heh-heh, I saw that Eriol." said Yamazaki as he grinned evilly.

"Oh shut up." said Eriol, annoyed.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the girl's changing room.

"Finally! We're here!" said Tomoyo.

"Um Tomoyo, I don't think I going to go in the hot spring." said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura held up took her hand out of her bag, revealing Little Wolf.

"_Yeah! Hot spring!"_ said Syaoran as he wagged his tail.

"I'm sure Little Wolf will get off of you and play in the water." said Tomoyo.

Syaoran nodded. _"Yep! Yep! Yep!"_ agreed Syaoran.

"I can't let him do that." said Sakura.

Syaoran pouted.

"Why not? I'm sure the girls won't mind. I mean, they all think Little Wolf is cute." said Tomoyo.

Syaoran nodded.

"But he's a _**male**_." said Sakura as she emphasize the word _male_.

Listening to Sakura argument, Syaoran put his tail down sadly.

"It's only a baby." said Tomoyo.

Hearing that, Syaoran put his tail up happily.

"No that's not what I mean." said Sakura.

Syaoran sighed as he gave up hope.

'He's actually a human guy.' thought Sakura, wishing to say it out loud.

"But you'll miss out." said Tomoyo.

"I know, but I don't have a choice." said Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed as she thought for a moment.

"How about you take Little Wolf to the owner here? I heard the owner take care of animals here. Maybe she can look after Little Wolf while you go in the hot spring." suggested Tomoyo.

"That's a great idea Tomoyo. The owner might help me get Little Wolf off of me. I'll be right back Tomoyo." said Sakura as she began to leave the girl's changing room.

"_NOOOO!!!! I want to go to the hot spring with Sakura!"_ cried out Syaoran.

"Wait Sakura, I'll go with you. Let me put my stuff in my locker first." said Tomoyo. Sakura waited patiently near the entrance door. Sakura looked down at Little Wolf, who was moaning sadly.

"What are you moaning about?" asked Sakura.

"_This is not fair."_ said Syaoran as he pouted. Sakura held up her wrist so she can have eye contact with Little Wolf.

"You know, if you think I'll forgive you from that incident from clinging onto me like this, you're mistaken." said Sakura.

Little Wolf stay silent. Sakura shake her wrist abruptly to see if Little Wolf will come off. Little Wolf didn't even budge. Sakura pouted.

"Fine, you won. I'll forgive you so please get off-" _POOF!!!!_ Suddenly, Sakura fall back as she hit hard on the ground.

"Ow…" mumbled Sakura as she felt heavy substance on top of her. Sakura looked up where she saw Syaoran laying on top of her. Sakura blinked her eyes, stunned.

"Uh….Hello Sakura." said Syaoran as he blushed. Sakura slowly let her eyes drop down….

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted out Sakura. Syaoran quickly got off of Sakura and covered his lower body with his hands. Sakura sat up as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you still here? Get out!" hollered Sakura.

"You mean….like this?" questioned Syaoran.

"OUT!" demand Sakura.

"At least give me something to cover." said Syaoran. Sakura blindly picked up a brush and threw it at Syaoran. Syaoran picked up a brush and stared at it oddly.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Syaoran. Sakura quickly grabbed her pink towel and threw it at Syaoran. Syaoran wrapped the towel around his lower part of the body.

"Sakura! What happen?! I heard you scream……" Tomoyo blinked a couple of times as she stared at Syaoran half naked body. Tomoyo quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"I didn't see anything…Ok, maybe a little." confessed Tomoyo.

"Hurry up and get out!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm going, I'm going." said Syaoran as he walked out of the girl's locker room. Few seconds later, Tomoyo slowly uncover her eyes.

"Sakura, he's gone." said Tomoyo. Sakura slowly uncovered her eyes and looked around the locker room.

"So…" Tomoyo began to say.

"Please, don't ask." pleaded Sakura, tiredly.

Mean while, Eriol and Yamazaki rest in the hot spring.

"Man, this is the best hot spring ever." commented Yamazaki

"Yeah." agreed Eriol.

"So when is Syaoran coming? He's missing all the fun." said Yamazaki.

"I'm sure he will be here sooner or later." said Eriol, who seemed not to care. Eriol relaxed as he leaned back. Then suddenly he heard a loud alarm.

"Whoa, what's this noise?" questioned Yamazaki as he covered his ears.

"Sound like a fire alarm." said Eriol. Eriol and Yamazaki stare at each other for a moment. Then in the next second they both dash out of the hot spring.

Later, every students where gather in the lobby. Eriol and Yamazaki stood in the middle of the crowds.

"Fire my ass." Eriol mumbled angrily.

"Why are we still in the building? Wouldn't it be dangerous to stay here?" asked Yamazaki, worried.

"There's no fire Yamazaki. The building is perfectly fine. Someone played a prank on us." said Eriol as he felt pathetic that he had been fooled by someone. Feeling hot with anger, Eriol quickly sneaked outside to get some fresh air.

"So Yukito, did you find your thief?" As Eriol heard familiar voices, he quickly dash behind the nearby bush. Eriol scrunch down into his knees as he hid himself.

"Damn it, why am I hiding?" Eriol questioned himself.

"Nope, it's harder than I thought it would be. The thief did a good job at leaving no tracks." said Yukito. Eriol watch Yukito and Kaho walking together side by side.

"Well sooner or later I know you will catch the thief so I'm not so worried." said Kaho.

"I hope so." said Yukito.

Eriol sweat-dropped as he hid behind the bush. "Great, just great." mumbled Eriol.

"I did gather all the cubs of wolves around the world as you told me to." said Kaho.

"Thanks, I'll pick the one I might need and the rest you can send them back." said Yukito.

"What a hassle. But you know one cost a million, right? So make sure you pay the one you pick." said Kaho.

"Don't worry, I will." said Yukito. Eriol watch Yuktio and Kaho walk inside the building.

"One cost a million?" said Eriol with interest.

"Eriol, what are you doing, hiding behind the bushes?" Eriol jumped surprised as he heard Syaoran voice behind him.

"Gee Syaoran, do you have to sneak up like that?" said Eriol. Eriol observed Syaoran half naked body and the pink towel around his waist.

"Pink towel?" questioned Eriol.

"Yeah Sa-"

"Wait. Don't answer. I don't want to know." said Eriol.

_Later At Night_

Tomoyo quietly put on her baggy black jeans with her black leather jacket. And lastly she put on her matching black cap. Tomoyo quietly stepped away from the bed, where Sakura was sleeping peacefully. Tomoyo was in the middle of her field trip where she had a phone call from her partner, Touya, that they had a new job. Luckily, their job was at the hot spring she was in earlier. When Tomoyo silently open the window and left the room, Sakura slowly open her eyes and sat up from her bed.

"I'm starting to have suspicious about her job. I hope it isn't dangerous." said Sakura, worried. Without second thoughts, Sakura quickly changed into her normal clothing.

Mean while, Syaoran sneaked away from the guy's cabin and walked straight toward the girl's cabin. Syaoran cautiously walked across the grassy field, hoping not to get caught by anyone. Syaoran observed the cabin carefully and saw one of the windows was open. Syaoran quickly walk toward the open window.

_BAM!_ Syaoran lay flat on the ground as he felt something heavy sitting on top of him. Syaoran looked up where he saw Sakura sitting on top of his stomach

"Sakura!" greeted Syaoran, happily. Sakura glanced down where she found Syaoran below her.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'll come by to see you." said Syaoran.

"In the middle of the night?" questioned Sakura.

"Yep. I also brought your towel." said Syaoran as he held up the Sakura's pink towel. Sakura quickly got off of Syaoran and took the towel from Syaoran grasp. Sakura looked around the dark carefully, hoping Tomoyo didn't get too far. Sakura began walking across the tall grass. Syaoran stood up from the ground as he patted the dirt off his cloths. He then quickly caught up to Sakura and walked beside her.

"I heard from Yamazaki that girls are afraid to go to the bathroom at night because of the evil spirits that hang around there. Aren't you afraid Sakura?" asked Syaoran. Sakura stayed silent as she walked through the dark trial that led to the hot spring building. Syaoran began to talk again.

"You must be brave coming out here alone. Then again, Yamazaki also mentioned that the evil spirits only attack attractive girls with big chests...OW! Why did you do that for?!" hollered Syaoran as he felt pain from his right leg. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't control her foot from kicking Syaoran leg.

"Why are you following me?" asked Sakura.

"I'm keeping you company." answered Syaoran.

"I don't need company." said Sakura, rudely.

"But the evil spirits in the bathroom-"

"I'm not going to the bathroom." Sakura quickly stated.

"You're not going to the bathroom? Then where are you going?" questioned Syaoran. Sakura remain silent again as she focused in the dark, hoping to spot Tomoyo.

'Where can she be?' thought Sakura, desperately.

"Hey Sakura?" Syaoran called out quietly. Sakura decided to ignore Syaoran and focus her mind on finding Tomoyo.

"Is it true that people usually fall in love after their first kiss?" asked Syaoran. Sakura suddenly froze in position.

"I have been wondering. Our kiss yesterday… Was it your first kiss?" Syaoran asked again as he looked directly at Sakura. Sakura slowly glanced at Syaoran, who seemed to be only one feet away from her. Sakura couldn't help herself but to stare at Syaoran lips.

Sakura shook her head. 'Focus Sakura! You have to find Tomoyo!' thought Sakura as she resumed walking.

"So it was your first kiss." said Syaoran with a smile.

"No! It wasn't!" answered Sakura quickly as she face Syaoran again.

"It wasn't? Damn…." said Syaoran, disappointed. Sakura began walking again.

"Then who was your first kiss?" asked Syaoran. For a second, Syaoran regretted asking Sakura the question because he honestly didn't wanted to know. Sakura remain silent as she focused in the dark.

"I bet you were thinking about the kiss earlier." blurted out Syaoran.

"No, I wasn't." said Sakura as her mind suddenly focused on Syaoran voice again.

"Yes you were." argue Syaoran.

"No, I wasn't." declared Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you drooling?" asked Syaoran. Sakura quickly use her sleeves to wipe her mouth. Sakura looked down at her sleeves and realized there was no wetness from the drool. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"SYAORAN!!!" hollered out Sakura angrily, releasing all her anger that she held in.

Mean while, Eriol quietly sneaked behind the hot spring building. Eriol regretted for not bring his Chocolate Thief outfit. He couldn't take any risk breaking inside the building without it. Eriol slowly peaked through the window where he saw one tall guy and one short guy facing away from him.

"So… Our jobs are to look for the missing cubs?" said Tomoyo, who was in her disguised.

"I know it's ridiculous at this time, but it seems urgent. According to Yukito, each cub is worth one million." said Touya

"One Million!" said Tomoyo, surprised. When Tomoyo glanced at the window, Eriol quickly scrunched down into the ground.

"I think I saw someone outside." said Tomoyo.

Touya yawned. "It's your imaginations. There's no one in this area except us and Yukito."

"But…"

"Look, the faster we find the cubs, the better." said Touya. Tomoyo glanced at the window one last time before she went back to work.

Eriol quickly crawl away from the window.

"That was close." said Eriol as he sighed in relief.

"A million dollar cub… I wouldn't mind having one of those. But I can't get one unless I'm inside the building. I better give up." said Eriol, helplessly. Then suddenly, Eriol heard whimpering sounds above him. Eriol looked up and found a black cub hanging as a rope tangled one of his leg.

"No way…" said Eriol, not believing that he actually found a cub.

"A million dollar cub…" mumbled Eriol. Eriol quickly climb the tree and pull the rope up. Eriol grabbed the little cub and untangle the rope off his leg.

Eriol stared at the cub dark red eyes. "This looks exactly like Syaoran. Except the colors of the hair and eyes are different." said Eriol. Then he noticed the cub had a gold ring on his right ear. The black cub began to lick Eriol, gratefully.

"Hey. Alright. You're welcome." said Eriol as he held the cub away from him.

The black cub ears suddenly perked up as it heard someone approaching. Eriol watch the cub sniffed the air a couple of times. Then the black cub jumped out of Eriol grasp. Eriol eyes widen surprised as he watch the cub bravely jump off the tree.

"AHHHH!!! What is this?!" Eriol heard someone shout. Eriol looked below him where he saw Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol observed the black cub clinging onto Sakura's chest.

"Hey!" yelled Syaoran, stunned.

"Get off her!" shouted Syaoran as he grabbed the cub and pulled him, but the black cub wouldn't get off of Sakura. Syaoran pulled harder.

_RIPPP!_ Sakura blinked a couple of times as the black cub sharp claws torn the upper part of her shirt away. Syaoran dropped his mouth wide open and blinked a couple of times as he stared at Sakura chest. Sakura glance down at her ripped up shirt which was revealing her pink bra. Sakura slowly turned her eyes to the black cub and at Syaoran, who was both drooling uncontrollably.

'Their both dr-drooling.' thought Sakura as she felt goosebumps all over her body.

"AHHHH!!!!!" shouted Sakura as she tried to pull the black cub off of her, but the black cub wouldn't budge.

"I don't believe this." mumbled Eriol as he shook his head side to side.

"Sakura stop moving, I'll get him off of you!" yelled out Syaoran. Sakura tried her best to stay still. Syaoran grabbed the black cub again.

_RIPPPPP!!!! _

Syaoran blinked a couple of times as half of Sakura shirt was torn apart. "Oh crap…" mumbled Syaoran. Sakura glared up at Syaroan, angrily.

Syaoran couldn't help himself but to glance at Sakura pink bra, which was revealing more than before. "Nice bra." commented Syaoran as he smiled.

"Syaoran! You Pervert!!!" yelled out Sakura as she began to attack Syaoran with her feet.

"I didn't mean too! I was just trying to help!" said Syaoran as he avoided Sakura kicks.

"Hey, is someone out there?" Sakura eyes widen when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm telling you Tom. There's no one out here." said Touya. Syaoran looked forward where he saw flashlights not so far from him. The black cub quickly got off the Sakura's chest and ran up the tree. Syaoran watch the black cub climb up the tree rapidly.

"Syaoran, up here." called out Eriol. Syaoran looked up and found Eriol sitting on top of the branch.

"Eriol? What are you doing up there?" questioned Syaoran.

"Hurry up and get up here if you don't want to get caught." said Eriol.

"Alright. Sakura, lets hide up in the tree." Syaoran looked beside him and found Sakura missing. Syaoran then looked beyond him and found Sakura had already climbed half way up the tree.

"Syaoran, give me a hand." said Sakura as she had trouble climbing the tree. Syaoran quickly ran up the Sakura and lift his hand up. Instead of stepping on his hand, Sakura unknowingly stepped on Syaoran face.

"Ow! That's my face." cried out Syaoran. Sakura successfully climb up the tree. Right when Syaoran was about to climb the tree, the voices got closer. Sakura settle herself on the branch. She noticed Eriol was in front of her along with the black cub which was sitting on his lap. Sakura slowly covered her chest, feeling embarrassed about her ripped up shirt. Sakura looked beyond Eriol where she saw an open window.

Sakura suddenly gasp, surprised. "Yu-Yu-Yu…" stutterred Sakura as her eyes widen. Eriol curiously looked behind him and noticed there was an open window. And even worse, Yukito was walking back and forth around the room as he held a phone close to his ear.

"Crap…" mumbled Eriol.

"W-will he sees us?" questioned Sakura, worried.

"Shhh." said Eriol as he pointed below him. Sakura looked below her where she found Touya and Tomoyo.

"See? There's nothing out here." said Touya, tiredly.

"I definitely heard a scream. I swear." said Tomoyo.

"It must have been a ghost." blurted out Touya.

"G-g-g-ghost?!" yelled out Tomoyo as she was about to faint.

"I'm just kidding." said Touya as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we only found three cubs." said Touya as he yawned once more.

"Alright…" said Tomoyo as she began to walk away.

As Syaoran hid behind the tree, he suddenly started to feel sick. Syaoran fell forward as his body went weak. Touya glanced at the tree as he thought he saw someone he knew.

"Syaoran?" called out Touya softly.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tomoyo.

Touya shook his head. "No, It can't be him." said Touya as he walked away.

Sakura quickly climb down the tree as soon as Touya and Tomoyo were out of sight. She felt relief that Yukito didn't look out the window. Eriol jumped down the tree and landed on his feet.

"That was too close." said Sakura as she let out a long breath. The black cub jumped out of Eriol arms and ran toward the tree. The black cub got both Eriol and Sakura attention as he bark out loud. Sakura then spotted Little Wolf, who lying on the cold ground.

"Little Wolf?" called out Sakura. Then suddenly both Little Wolf and the black cub ears perked up as they heard Sakura soft voice. Then a second later, the black cub began to run toward Sakura.

"_Oh no you don't."_ said Syaoran as he ran toward Sakura along with the black cub. Both the black cub and Syaoran ran up to Sakura and jumped toward her chest. Sakura blinked a couple of times as she stared down at her chest. Syaoran looked up at Sakura evil glare.

"_Don't look at me. I'm not getting off until he does."_ said Syaoran as he made up his mind.

_BAM!_ Sakura hit Little Wolf on the head with her fist. Little Wolf dropped off of Sakura chest. The black wolf gulped and quickly jumped off of Sakura chest before Sakura knock him off too. The black wolf ran to Eriol and jumped into his arms.

"I had enough of this. I'm going to bed." said Sakura as she walked away angrily. Eriol slowly walked toward Little Wolf, who seemed to be unconscious.

"You're hopeless." said Eriol. The black cub barked as he agreed.

**Ohhh man, how was it? I think this was my longest chapter. Hope this story isn't getting dull.**

**And again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I will try to update fast!**

**Thank You Very Very much for reading this far and supporting me!!! Every of your wonderful review support me to write more!!! THX!!!!**

**P.S. I need a name for the black cub. Any suggestions? Thanks!**


	11. Priceless Gift

**Little Wolf **

**How long has it been? I have to thank everyone who urged me to update. Without you, I would have never updated this chapter now. It's been so long since I work on this story, I'm afraid I will lose it. This chapter is dedicated to every readers and reviewers! This is for you! P.S. beware of my lack of grammar! I have warned you! :)  
**

Chapter 11: Priceless Gift

It was early in the morning, where a small chestnut color wolf sneaked into the dark kitchen. He was waiting for this moment where everyone fell deeply asleep. The tiny four paws struggle to climb up the wooden chair. The tail wagged excitedly as the nose smelt the delicious scent of strawberry cupcakes. As the small wolf finally reached to the top of the table, his amber eyes couldn't look away from the delicious cupcakes. The little wolf dash to the cupcakes and began eating as if his life depend on it. Then suddenly the light turned on.

"What the hell are you doing?" said an angry voice. Little Wolf froze as the last pieces of cupcake melted in his mouth. Little Wolf look behind him and found Touya glaring at him. Little Wolf quickly stuffed the last cupcake into his mouth and chew uncontrollably.

"Sakura!" yelled out Touya. Touya held up Little Wolf by his collar.

"You called?" said Sakura, tiredly. Sakura walked into the kitchen, wearing her pink pajama.

"Why can't your Little Wolf just eat normal dog foods?" wondered Touya, annoyed. Sakura looked up at Little Wolf and noticed white icing all over Little Wolf's face.

Sakura sighed helplessly. 'What can I say? This is _not_ a normal wolf.' thought Sakura.

"Here" said Touya as he tossed Little Wolf to Sakura. Sakura caught Little Wolf with both of her hands.

"_Morning Sakura."_ said Syaoran as he licks off the icing on his nose.

Sakura looked down at Little Wolf. 'Who will believe me that this baby wolf is actually a human named, Syaoran. Wait let me correct that, a _mini_ wolf.' thought Sakura, helplessly.

_RingRing_ Touya grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Touya stood still for a moment, trying to figure out the familiar voice on the other line.

"Yukito?" said Touya softly. Sakura heart throbbed when she heard Yukito's name.

"Do you know it's six in the morning?" said Touya. Sakura slowly moved closer to Touya, trying to hear Yukito's voice from the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there." said Touya as he hung up the phone. Touya glanced over at Sakura, who was awfully close to him.

"Who was that?" wondered Sakura.

"Nobody" answered Touya.

"But you just talked to somebody." said Sakura

"I need to go to work." said Touya.

"Work? This early in the morning?" said Sakura.

"Yep." respond Touya as he quickly put on his shoes.

"There's some frozen food you can heat up." said Touya.

"Where are you-" Before Sakura finished her sentenced, Touya rushed out of the house.

"Going…" Sakura stared at the front door.

"Was it really Yukito?" wondered Sakura, curiously. Then a second later, Sakura quickly grabbed her white sweater and put on her roller blade. Sakura dashes out of the house as she held Little Wolf in her arms. Sakura saw Touya at the end of the street riding his bike. Sakura quickly rode her blade along the street.

"_Sakura, slow down!" _cried out Syaoran as he held tight onto Sakura's shirt. When Sakura reached at the end of the street, she lost sight of Touya.

"Where did he go?" said Sakura as she breath heavily. There were three ways Touya could have gone; straight, left, or right. Sakura continue to move along the street and made a sudden right turn. Right when Sakura made her turn, a cab suddenly appeared in front of her.

_BEEEEP!_ Sakura looked to her right and noticed the cab was not stopping.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Sakura out loud. Sakura closed her eyes as she fell on the solid cement.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted a middle aged man.

"You watch where you going! You almost killed us!" Sakura heard Syaoran shout out loud. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed Syaoran beside her, protecting her from the car. The man blinked a couple of times as he stared at Syaoran naked body. Sakura froze stiff as her jaw dropped.

"Stay out of the road kids and wear some cloths" said the man as he drove off.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" asked Syaoran, worried. As Syaoran turned around toward Sakura, Sakura's eyes widen surprised. Sakura's nose suddenly burst out fresh blood and at the same time she fell back unconscious.

Few hours later…

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just got small scratches on her arm and knee, but nothing serious" Sakura heard someone say. Sakura slowly open her eyes as she began to regain conscious. As Sakura open her eyes, she found a familiar black cub sitting in front of her.

Eriol yawned out loud. "I can't believe you storm into my apartment for this. Normal person would take her to the hospital" said Eriol

"I panicked. Beside you were close by" said Syaoran

"By the way, how in earth did you find out where I live?" asked Eriol

"You do smell pretty bad" commented Syaoran. _BAM!_ Eriol smacked Syaoran on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" yelled out Syaoran as he rubbed his head, painfully. Sakura lay motionless as she observed the small dark room she was in. The room was plain as it only had a bed and a closet. Sakura glanced at the cracked door, where she can hear Eriol and Syaoran conversations.

"Hey Eriol, can I borrow some money" asked Syaoran

"No" answered Eriol, bluntly

"You didn't even ask why" said Syaoran

"Doesn't matter" said Eriol

"It's something really important" said Syaoran

"Like I said, it doesn't matter" reminded Eriol

"But you promise to help" said Syaoran

Eriol glanced at Syaoran, dully. "Is it about Sakura again?"

Syaoran nodded excitedly. "Yep!"

Eriol sighed helplessly.

"Actually, it's her birthday today" said Syaoran

"Her birthday?" retorted Eriol

"My birthday?" mumbled Sakura. Sakura quickly sat up from the bed and thought for a long moment.

"Today is my birthday?" questioned Sakura to herself

_Bark!_ The black cub barked as he wagged his tail, excitedly. Sakura glanced down at the cub and noticed he was blushing. Sakura then slowly glanced down at her chest.

"AHHH!" hollered Sakura as she realized she was only wearing a bra and her underwear. Syaoran and Eriol quickly ran inside the room and found Sakura covering herself with a blanket.

"What happen?" asked Syaoran. Then Syaoran noticed the black cub was blushing as he stared at Sakura.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" said Syaoran as he grabbed the cub. The black cub struggle from Syaoran's grasp.

"Eriol, don't tell me you're planning to keep him?" asked Syaoran as he toss the black cub to Eriol.

Eriol caught the black cub in his arms. "He followed me home" said Eriol

"What happen to my clothes?" yelled out Sakura, terrified

"It was his idea" said Eriol as he pointed at Syaoran

Sakura glared deadly at Syaoran.

"We had to wash your clothes" explained Syaoran

"Wash my clothes? For what?" asked Sakura

"Hey Eriol, how do I explain she got too excited so she bleed all over her clothes?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol out loud.

"I can hear you!" shouted Sakura as she blush bright red

Meanwhile, Touya and Tomoyo walked out of Yukito's home.

"Good work you two, but there's something I got to tell you before you leave." said Yukito.

"You both are fired." said Yukito boldly.

"W-what?" said Tomoyo, surprised.

"Fired?" questioned Touya.

Yukito began to laugh. "April fools. I can't believe I got you both." Both Touya and Tomoyo stood frozen stiff as they stared at Yukito. Yukito laughter slowly disappeared as he observed Touya and Tomoyo serious expression.

"Today is April first… I guess it wasn't funny?" said Yukito.

'_Today is… Sakura birthday!'_ both Touya and Tomoyo thought. Both Touya and Tomoyo rushed out of Yukito's property.

"Meow." Yukito picked up Supi from the floor.

"Maybe that one is getting old." said Yukito.

Back at Eriol's apartment, Sakura was in the bathroom while Eriol, Syaoran, and the black cub wait patiently in the living room. Syaoran rubbed his head, painfully.

"Why does everyone like to hit my head?" wondered Syaoran as he pouted

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

"I'm not an idiot" said Syaoran as he glared at the black cub

"So you can understand him" asked Eriol

"I thought you dislike pets, so why are you keeping him?" said Syaoran, suspiciously

"I do, but this little fellow is worth one million-" Eriol cut himself as he realized he almost told Syaoran his little secret.

"One million what?" questioned Syaoran

"Nothing" said Eriol

'If Syaoran found out, then he would diffidently sell the black cub for Sakura's birthday present' thought Eriol.

"I wonder why I changed back so early?" questioned Syaoran

"What do you mean?" asked Eriol

"I still have couple more hours for my transformation. But I suddenly changed when I sense Sakura in extreme danger" explained Syaoran

"Another side effect perhaps?" said Eriol. Sakura finally walked out of the bathroom, dressed back into her pajamas.

"How far are we from home?" asked Sakura

"Not that far" said Syaoran

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Sakura said to Eriol

"It's alright. It's not like I don't know you" said Eriol

"Have we met before?" questioned Sakura

Eriol sweat-dropped. 'Does she really not remember? We met several times!' thought Eriol in disbelief

"You do look very familiar" said Sakura

"You don't need to remember him. He's not that important" said Syaoran, bluntly. _BAM!_ Eriol smack Syaoran on the head.

"I just said the truth" mumbled Syaoran as he pouted

_Bark!_ Sakura looked down at the black cub. The black cub wagged its tail as he raised his paws up toward Sakura.

Sakura smiled down at the black cub. "Aww…" said Sakura as she petted the black cub on the head.

"I never knew anyone else would have a wolf cub as their pet except for me" said Sakura

"So I heard" said Eriol

"What's his name?" asked Sakura

"His name?" retorted Eriol

"Yeah" said Sakura. Sakura then realized the black cub didn't have a collar.

"You must have got him recently. You should check out _Go Pet_. You can get him a collar and teach him tricks" said Sakura. Eriol then noticed a black collar around Syaoran's neck.

"Sure, I'll check it out" said Eriol, who doesn't seem so interested

"It must be nice to have a normal pet" mumbled out Sakura

"Normal pet?" retorted Eriol

"Uh… Nothing! Let's go Syaoran" said Sakura as she quickly walked out of the apartment.

"I got to admit. She's really cute when she blush" said Syaoran, happily

Eriol sighed out, helplessly. "Go home already, would you?"

"Wait, how about my money for the birthday present?" asked Syaoran. Eriol shoved Syaoran out of his apartment.

"Think of something priceless" suggested Eriol as he shut the door.

"Something priceless?" retorted Syaoran

Meanwhile, Touya walked back and forth in this kitchen chaotically.

"How can I forget? I never forget her birthday." said Touya, foolishly.

"I can probably still make her a cake. Plus she's probably with Tomoyo having fun" said Touya.

_DingDong_ Touya eyes widen, hoping it wasn't Sakura.

"Sakura doesn't ring the door bell." said Touya as he walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Tomoyo?" said Touya, surprised.

"Hi!" greeted Tomoyo.

"What about Sakura?" questioned Touya.

"She isn't home?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Touya stared at each other for a moment.

"You forgot it too!" They both yelled out.

"Great…" mumbled Touya in disbelief.

"I know! Let's make it a surprise birthday party!" said Tomoyo.

"Wonderful. Let's get to it before she comes home." said Touya.

"Okay!" said Tomoyo, excitedly.

"Hey Tomoyo, let's keep the fact we forgot her birthday a secret between us." said Touya,

"Deal." said Tomoyo as she agreed. Touya and Tomoyo quickly rushed inside the house as they both prepared for the surprise party.

**-o-**

Later, Sakura rode her blade quietly along the dark lonely street.

"I can't believe it's already this late" said Sakura

Sakura sighed out loud. "How can I forget my own birthday? I guess I was too busy lately. I wonder how Syaoran knew my birthday" wondered Sakura

"Sakura!" called out Syaoran as he ran over to Sakura

"Where did you go?" asked Sakura

"Bathroom" answered Syaoran

"Hey Syaoran, when is your birthday?" asked Sakura.

"My birthday?" retorted Syaoran.

"Yep."

"July 13." said Syaoran. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who had a big smirk on his face.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Don't tell me you're going to planning to something special on my birthday." said Syaoran.

"No, I'm not." said Sakura.

"I won't ask for much, but a kiss" Syaoran stood in front of Sakura and push his lips forward. Sakura quickly stepped away from Syaoran.

"I know! I'll give you some treats!" said Sakura.

"Treats?" retorted Syaoran as he frowned.

"Yeah and maybe a nice dog house too. I'm sure Little Wolf will like that, right Little Wolf?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I'm Syaoran, not Little Wolf." declared Syaoran as he pouted.

Sakura giggled.

"Hey Sakura?" called out Syaoran

"Yeah?"

"This is for you" said Syaoran as he held out a pair of sock

"What is this?" asked Sakura

"Open it" said Syaoran. Sakura carefully grabbed the pair sock and opened it. As soon as Sakura open the sock, dozens of glowing fireflies flew out.

"Wow…" said Sakura, amazed

"I actually got this while I was using the bathroom near the pond earlier" said Syaoran, proudly. Sakura stared at the small glowing fireflies dancing around them.

"It's so beautiful" commented Sakura

"There's more in there" said Syaoran as he pointed at the sock. Sakura dug into the sock and found a worn out baseball inside.

"Baseball? Did you pick this up near the pond?" asked Sakura in disgust

"Remember when we first met, you hit me with the baseball bat? It kind of remind me of that day" said Syaoran

"The day I don't want to remember…" mumbled Sakura

"And one last thing..." said Syaoran. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her toward him. Sakura gasp as she felt her lips being pull toward Syaoran's lips and gently touched it.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump… _Sakura blushed as she could hear her loud heartbeat. Suddenly, a piece of candy transfer from Syaoran's mouth into Sakura's.

"Happy Birthday" Syaoran whispered softly into Sakura's ears. Sakura blinked a couple of times, stunned. Sakura felt light headed as fireflies continue to fly around her. Sakura could feel her cheeks burn.

"Sakura, are you blushing?" asked Syaoran. Sakura shook her head, snapping back into reality.

"Wha-what was that for?" asked Sakura

"It's your birthday" answered Syaoran, simply. Sakura suck on the strawberry favor candy.

"Where did you get this candy?" asked Sakura. Syaoran quickly looked away from Sakura and began walking.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" said Syaoran. Sakura suspiciously stared at Syaoran. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Did you pick this up near the pond?" asked Sakura, raising her voice slightly. Syaoran began to walk faster.

"SYAORAN!" hollered Sakura as she began to chase Sakura

"I washed it!" admitted Syaoran, running for his life

"With what?" hollered Sakura

"With my mouth!" yelled Syaoran

"Are you CRAZY? First you stole my first kiss and now my second!" said Sakura. Syaoran quickly stopped running and turn around toward Sakura

"You're first kiss?" said Syaoran as he suddenly felt happier than before

Sakura cheeks suddenly burn feverishly.

"Hey, you're still sucking on the candy" said Syaoran as he smirked

Sakura quickly split out the candy. "I'll give you NO MERCY!" yelled out Sakura, deadly. Sakura ran after Syaoran again as Syaoran continue to run toward Sakura's house. Sakura stopped herself from running and quickly aim the baseball at Syaoran. _BAM!_ Syaoran slammed onto the front door as the baseball hit directly on his head. The front door opened with a loud greeting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled out Tomoyo and Touya. Tomoyo and Touya blankly stared at Syaoran. Syaoran groan as he rubbed his head, painfully.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sakura?" asked Touya. Then Sakura stepped inside the house.

"Touya? Tomoyo?" said Sakura, surprised.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly gave Sakura a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" said Tomoyo.

"Thank you Tomoyo." said Sakura. Touya held up a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday monster." said Touya.

"Thanks Touya." said Sakura as she blew out the candles on the cake.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for you" said Tomoyo

"Just wondering around" said Sakura

"In your pajamas?" questioned Touya, suspiciously

"Come on Sakura, let's eat the cake." said Tomoyo.

"I'll get the knife and the plate" said Touya. Syaoran sniff the cake, regaining back his energy from the hit.

"This smell delicious." said Syaoran. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, oddly.

"You better explain about him later Sakura." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"Um...Okay." said Sakura. Suddenly a loud sound of a broken glass came from the kitchen.

"It's alright, it's just the cookie jar." said Touya.

"Co-Co-Cookie jar…" said Syaoran, worried.

"What the hell is THIS?" yelled out Touya as he walked out of the kitchen, angrily.

'Busted.' thought Syaoran. Unfortunately, Touya found the broken MP3 player which Syaoran carefully hid inside the cookie jar. Touya clenched onto his MP3 player angrily.

"Syaoran?" said Touya, furiously.

"Hehehe, it must have been broken when you broke the cookie jar." said Syaoran, hoping he'll get away with it.

"Like I'll believe that!" hollered out Touya as he began to chase Syaoran.

"Okay, I'll admit. I did it, but it was an accident! Really!" shouted Syaoran as he ran around the house. Sakura and Tomoyo watch Touya chasing Syaoran around the house as they eat their cakes.

"Is it always like this between them?" wondered Tomoyo.

"Always." answered Sakura, helplessly. Then Sakura noticed a box on the table.

"That was delivered a while ago. Who is it from?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled. "It's from my dad." Sakura quickly opened the box and found a letter. Sakura read the letter.

_Happy Birthday Sakura! I was hoping I could say this in person this year. Whoever is beside you right now and sharing this wonderful day with my daughter will be forever thankful. I hope this day would a memorable day that will cherish in your heart forever. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

"What did your dad get you?" wondered Tomoyo as she peaked inside the box.

"Wow, it's a digital camera!" said Tomoyo as she carefully took the camera out of the box. Tomoyo walked beside Sakura and held up the camera in front of them.

"Smile." said Tomoyo. C_lick!_ Tomoyo took a picture of them.

"I'm not letting you get away this time twerp." said Touya.

"Guys look over here." said Tomoyo.

_Click!_ Tomoyo took a picture of Touya holding Syaoran by the collar of his shirt. In the picture, Touya frowned angrily as Syaoran smiled with a peace sign.

Sakura held her breath and read the last part of the letter again.

_P.S. Since I got you the MP3 player for Christmas, I thought I'll get you a digital camera in your birthday. Hope you like it. _

Sakura finally took her eyes off the letter and looked confusedly at Syaoran.

"Who are you?"

**~o~**

Meanwhile in a dim lighted room, a girl with black pig tail sat on her desk as she drew on a piece of paper.

_Meilin's Flashback_

"Meilin, I found the guy you're looking for"

"Okay, I'll be right there" said Meilin as she hung up the phone.

"Sir, can you go a little faster?" said Meilin to the cab driver. The cab driver nodded as he picked up the speed. Meilin looked out the window as she saw a young girl who was holding onto a cute puppy. Meilin noticed the girl wasn't stopping as she rode her roller blade toward her.

"Watch out!" yelled out Meilin

_BEEP!_

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the cab driver.

"You watch where you going! You almost killed us!" Meilin looked up as she saw a naked guy with chestnut color hair and amber eyes standing in front of her.

"Stay out of the road kids and wear some cloths" said the cab driver as he drove off. Meilin blinked a couple of times, stunned and confused.

"Where did that guy come from?" asked Meilin

"I didn't even saw them until you warned me" said the cab driver.

_End of Meilin's Flashback_

Meilin finished her drawing.

"Who are you?" said Meilin as she smiled down at her drawing. Meilin drew a picture of Syaoran, wearing a super hero custom.

**Hahaha! I finally updated! I'm sorry for the late update. Since my life got hectic, I wasn't able to write any of my stories. I somehow became really afraid to update this story again. Especially when I lost most of my inspirations. Lesson learned; I should never stop writing no matter what! If some people are still interested in this story, I'll be welcome to continue it. If not… There is a chance it might be dropped. Thx for all the readers and reviewers who supported me. I won't give up if you're still with me. ;)**


End file.
